


Just Us

by iseedarkinyou



Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant!louis, Smut, Teenage Pregnancy, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, Virgin!Louis, WIP, bottom!Louis, kids fic, older!harry, shy!Louis, younger!louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseedarkinyou/pseuds/iseedarkinyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst w trakcie poprawek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział pisałam w całości sama - konsultując się oczywiście, ale Deena jakoś nie ma weny. I szczerze powiem, że jestem dumna z tego rozdziału.Zawiera 3836 słów *.* To najdłuższy tekst jaki napisałam. Enjoy.  
> ~Leina

Louis Tomlinson nie był szczęściarzem. Czasem miał wrażenie, że gdzie nie postanął wszystkie czterolistne koniczyny znikały, monety zgubione przez przechodniów wskakiwały w szczeliny chodnika. Co więcej, uważał, że oprócz braku szczęścia, miał wiecznego pecha. A przecież jest różnica między brakiem szczęścia, a posiadaniem pecha, prawda? On miał właśnie tę gorszą opcję. 

Był bardzo niezdarnym dzieckiem. Wszystko leciało mu z rąk, oprócz tego często zdarzało się, że uderzył w coś (stąd mnóstwo małych siniaków na całym ciele). Przez swoją przypadłość był wyśmiewany w szkole. Co przyczyniło się do samotności. No, bo kto chciałby przyjaźnić się z niezdarą Tomlinsonem?

Ale to podpadało w jego mniemaniu pod zwyczajny brak szczęścia. Jedna cecha, która wywołała reakcję łańcuchową - tak to sobie usprawiedliwiał. W podstawówce spędzał w szkole zaledwie pięć, sześć godzin, więc chichoty i komentarze kolegów i koleżanek mógł puszczać mimo uszu. Właściwie wtedy nawet lubił siedzieć w szkole. Wszystko przez to, że jego mama żyła. Tak, żyła, a on tego nienawidził. Wolał spędzać zbyt dużo czasu w szkole, wolał wracać długimi i pokręconymi drogami do domu, byleby tylko jej nie widzieć. Byleby widzieć ją jak najkrócej.  
Zawsze otwierał drzwi jak najciszej i szybko przedostawał do swojego pokoju. Często udawało mu się to - był drobnym i chudym chłopcem, toteż przemykał przy ścianie niczym cień. Poza tym przez te kilka lat swojego życia nauczył się już zachowań mamy. Gdy widział ją przez okno, stojącą przy kuchni uśmiechał się i wchodził spokojnie do domu. Wiedział, że mama może być marudna i nieco zła, ale to była jej najlepsza odsłona. Louis był bardzo sprytnym dziesięciolatkiem i gdy mamy przy kuchni nie było, wiedział co to znaczy. Gardło mu się ściskało i czuł w sobie strach. Nie dlatego, że mama może go uderzyć - nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Ale to nie jest najgorsze co można dostać od mamy. Louis był uczciwy mimo wszystko i gdy pierwszego dnia szkoły jego rodzicielka poprosiła go by zawsze wracał prosto do domu, nie mógł złamać obietnicy. Choćby po latach tak bardzo się jej bał.

I gdy tak przystanął wypatrując mamy w oknie, z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jej tam nie ma. 

\- Nie, proszę, nie…. - szeptał pod nosem. 

Czuł jak strach w nim rośnie, ale starał się go powstrzymać. Zamrugał parokrotnie oczami, bo wiedział, że jego mama w tym stanie nie lubi jak płacze.

Na miękkich nogach podszedł do drzwi i cichutko je otworzył. Wszedł. Pisnął gdy usłyszał jak podłoga skrzypi a z salonu dochodzi go niewyraźny jęk, coś na kształt jego imienia.

Zamknął drzwi i puścił się biegiem do swojego pokoju, który miał wmontowane kilkanaście kłódek, by mógł się poczuć bezpiecznie. 

Ale…

Ale tym razem się nie udało.

\- Loueeee…. - niewyraźny bełkot dobiegł jego uszy. Zamknął oczy i znieruchomiał w połowie korytarza. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. - Loueeee chodź do mammmyyyy…

Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i powoli ruszył w kierunku swojej mamy. Wszedł do salonu i starał się patrzeć na ściany, byle nie na nią.

\- Dziś początek miesiąca, wiesz skarbie…? - mówiła bardzo wolno, patrząc się na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Nagle zachichotała jak hiena i padła na podłogę oddychając ciężko.

Louis zerknął na nią i przeklął cicho. Początek miesiąca! Wtedy mama dostawała pieniądze od jego ojca, który ich zostawił dawno temu. Tylko, że zamiast na życie jego mama wydawała je na… No cóż.

Lou przyjrzał się wszystkiemu co leżało wokół jego matki. Kilka pustych butelek po mocnym alkoholu, parę pustych woreczków, parę pełnych i najgorsze. Najgorsze jego mama trzymała w ręku. Strzykawkę. I zbliżała ją do swojego przedramienia.

Dziesięciolatek stał w drzwiach i patrzył na to. Wiedział co zaraz się stanie. Wiedział, co heroina robi z jego matką. Robi z niej potwora. 

Cofnął się o krok, a kobieta nawet tego nie dostrzegła. Z radością na twarzy wbiła igłę i wstrzyknęła całą zawartość. Odrzuciła strzykawkę w kąt i powróciła do leżenia na brudnym dywanie. Czekała, aż narkotyk zacznie działać.

Louis wiedział, że to jedyna okazja by uciec. Co prawda nigdy nie uciekł, zawsze patrzył, co dzieje się z jego matką (głównie dlatego, że mu kazała) zawsze słuchał tego co krzyczy. I na samą myśl o tym w jego oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

Cofnął się jeszcze o krok.

Jego matka zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.

Puścił się biegiem do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i pozamykał wszystkimi zasuwkami, zakluczył i zastawił krzesłem. Usiadł na ziemi naprzeciwko drzwi i skulił się. W jego małym pokoju nie było miejsca żeby się schować.

I usłyszał. Usłyszał jak jego matka wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi.

\- Mówiłam ci żebyś odchodził, mały śmieciu? - syknęła uderzając pięścią w drzwi. - Mówiłam coś?! - ryknęła, a jedyna bariera oddzielająca Lou od niej zatrzęsła się. Chłopiec skulił się bardziej i nie mógł już powstrzymywać łez.

\- Nic nie warty gówniarzu! Wyłaź tchórzu! Jesteś taką małą pieprzoną beksą! To dlatego twój ojciec nas zostawił. Przez ciebie! - oprócz krzyków, do Louis’ego docierały dźwięki butelek rzucanych w drzwi.

Modlił się by wytrzymały. By jeszcze raz go uratowały. 

Gdy się nie chował było gorzej. Jego matka z lubością krzyczała mu w twarz jak wielkim zerem jest, nacinała ręce potłuczonymi butelkami, przypalała je skrętami, kiedyś nawet kazała mu coś wciągnąć, ale zrezygnowała uświadamiając sobie ile straci dając to synowi.

Louis czuł się wtedy nic niewart. Nikt się o niego nie troszczył. Wiele razy chciał uciec. Tak daleko jak się da. Uciec gdziekolwiek. Jednak na razie udało mu się tylko uciekać przed matką.

Gdy jej szał mijał zasypiała przy drzwiach, a chłopiec nie wychodził z niego jeszcze przez parę godzin. Był głodny, przerażony i zmęczony. Czasem wtedy odrabiał lekcje. Chciał się dobrze uczyć i był zdolny, ale w warunkach ciągłych krzyków i poniżania ciężko było się skupić. Najbardziej bał się dni, kiedy jego mama ćpała a następnego dnia miała się odbyć lekcja historii. Nauczyciel tego przedmiotu bardzo nie lubił gdy jakiś uczeń “skakał” z ocenami. Czyli, tak jak Louis, raz umiał na piątkę, innym razem nie wiedział nic. Chłopiec bał się tych dni, bo pan od historii również uwielbiał krzyczeć na niego.

Jednakże to wszystko Louis nadal uważał za brak szczęścia.

***

Gdy Louis miał czternaście lat jego mama przedawkowała. Sam zadzwonił po pogotowie, gdyż dobrze widział jak wstrzykuje sobie to co zawsze, ale potem nie rzuca w niego butelkami. Gdy karetka przyjechała byli przerażeni widokiem małego domku na obrzeżach miasta. Drzwi otworzył im niski, chudy, przerażony chłopak, a w środku zastali brud, narkotyki, alkohol i nieprzytomną matkę. Oprócz zabrania jej na pogotowie, zabrali również Louis’ego. 

Przez trzy dni chłopak mieszkał w Domu Dziecka. I przez te trzy dni był szczęśliwy. Było mu ciepło, dostawał cztery posiłki dziennie, mógł spać ile chciał, nikt nie kazał mu iść do szkoły. Miał tylko sesje z psychologiem, ale uważał to za największe szczęście jakiego mógł doświadczyć. Nikt go nie bił, nie wyzywał, nie mieszał z błotem.

Przez ten czas jego mama była w śpiączce i trzeciego dnia zmarła. Gdy chłopak się o tym dowiedział było mu smutno. Co z tego, że jego matka była potworem, tak czy siak kochał ją. Wtedy uznał, że szczęście się skończyło.

Dzień po śmierci jego mamy do Domu Dziecka zawitał zawiadomiony przez sąd dziadek chłopca. Louis nie widział go całe życie i gdy już się spotkali, nie wiedział co ma robić. Czuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie ojca swojej matki, który gdy go zobaczył zlustrował wzrokiem i zmarszczył gniewnie czoło. Louis nie wiedział o co może chodzić dziadkowi.

Całą drogę do nowego domu spędzili w ciszy. Chłopak nie chciał pytać o nic, a staruszek nie chciał opowiadać. Jedyne pytania jakie padły to “Jak masz na imię?” i “Ile masz lat?”, na które Louis zareagował jeszcze większym przygnębieniem.

W domu dziadka było czysto, ciepło i przyjemnie. Gdy tylko weszli do środka przywitał ich zapach pieczonej kaczki i wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zapewne ma też babcię. Ucieszył się, przecież babcia to ciepło, spokój i mnóstwo jedzenia, prawda? Zgodnie z poleceniem dziadka zostawił torby w jego nowym pokoju i ruszył za nim na obiad.

\- Louis? - zapytała babcia ciepłym, babcinym głosem, uśmiechając się do niego. Wyciągnęła ramiona i przytuliła go. - Ale wyrosłeś!

I zaczęła opowiadać o tym jak pamięta go tylko ze zdjęć z narodzin. W międzyczasie nakładała im obu makaron i nalewała zupę. Potem chwaliła Lou za to jak dużo zjadł. Chłopak czuł w końcu rodzinne ciepło, przynajmniej ze strony babci.

W nocy nie mógł spać i przewracał się z boku na bok, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie łóżka za ścianą i zorientował się, że tam jest pokój dziadków. Nie chciał podsłuchiwać, to jakoś tak samo wyszło, bo dziadek gdy mówi ma bardzo donośny głos.

\- Co myśmy sobie pod dach sprowadzili, Stephanie? Toż to kryminalista i ćpun! - mruknął ze złością dziadek. Louis poczuł jakby ktoś dźgnął go prosto w serce. Dlaczego nikt go nie chce?

\- Uspokój się, Andrew, to przecież nasz wnuk…

\- To coś wyszło z macicy tej kobiety-potwora, nie musimy się do niej przyznawać!

\- Przegiąłeś mój drogi, mówisz o swojej zmarłej córce…

Dziadek wciąż jej przerywał.

\- Zmarłej! Właśnie! I bardzo dobrze że zmarłej. Nie chcę się do niej przyznawać, a do jej bachora to już zwłaszcza!

\- Andrew, czemu ty tak nie lubisz tego biednego chłopca? Nie widzisz jak ona go skrzywdziła? Jemu trzeba pomóc…

\- Wyszedł z patologii, Stephanie. Wiesz, jak bardzo brzydzę się patologią.

Babcia westchnęła.

\- Nic się już z tobą nie da zrobić, mój drogi. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

***

Następnego dnia wieczorem babcia opisała mu dokładnie drogę do szkoły i pokazała gdzie leżą podręczniki i plecak. Louis ucieszył się niezmiernie, bo, pomimo niechęci dziadka, miał kogoś kto się o niego troszczy, i ucałował kobietę w policzek.

Dziadek jedynie prychnął widząc to.

Wieczorem razem zasiedli by obejrzeć wieczorne wiadomości. Dziadkowie na małej kanapie, a Lou na podłodze. Pod koniec informacji o świecie puścili materiał o zmianach w prawie na Wyspach, gdzie od tej pory pary jednopłciowe mogły brać śluby. Dziadek co chwilę prychał i marszczył czoło, ale nic nie mówił.

Babcia przyciszyła i odezwała się.

\- Ja myślę, że to dobrze. W końcu wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi. A ty, Louis, jak myślisz? - spojrzała błękitnymi oczami na swojego wnuka.

\- Cóż, ja się zgadzam…

\- Stephanie! Po co poruszasz ten temat?! Wiesz co ja o tym myślę! Wiesz, że uważam, że wszystkie pedały należy rozstrzelać! Toż to patologia… - dziadek kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, rzucając coraz to nowymi obelgami, a Louis zorientował się w dwóch rzeczach. 

Po pierwsze, to zapewne po ojcu jego mama miała wybuchowy charakter, a po drugie… Cóż, po drugie, zorientował się, że słowa dziadka dotykają jego, choć właściwie nigdy nie określał swojej orientacji. Czuł, że dziadek go rani, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.

\- Dobra, starczy Andrew! - uciszyła dziadka babcia. - Idę po ogórki do piwnicy - po czym wstała i wyszła. 

Zapadła cisza, podczas której z nudów Lou zaczął liczyć kółka na dywanie, gdy nagle został pociągnięty do góry za włosy.

\- Ja wiem kim ty jesteś, pedale. Wyglądasz jak baba, płaczesz, pewnie zaraz będziesz dawał dupy pod latarnią! - rzucił nim o podłogę. - Ja się nie chciałem zgodzić, na to by taka patologia jak ty tu zamieszkała, ale moja wielkoduszna żona tego zażądała. Nie myśl, że podaruję ci to pedalstwo. Jesteś żałosny - i splunął, a potem ruszył do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę.

Louis leżał na ziemi ogarnięty szokiem. Co on takiego zrobił, że dziadek tak na niego zareagował? Może i miał grzywkę, lekko za duże biodra i był delikatny, ale to jeszcze nie czyni z niego geja, prawda?

***

Gdy Louis poszedł do szkoły, nie spodziewał się, że będzie jej gwiazdą. Usiadł na końcu i starał się być niewidzialny. I nawet mu to wychodziło. Dopóki na lekcji matematyki nie kazano mu podejść do tablicy. Wtedy jego niezdarność ujrzała światło dzienne i przewrócił się uderzając nosem o ziemię i wywołując atak śmiechu całej klasy. Wybiegł wtedy do łazienki by opatrzyć rozwalony nos.

\- Dlaczego ja zawsze jestem taki niezdarny… - jęczał dociskając papier toaletowy to nosa. Czuł jak wzbiera w nim bezsilność i płacz.

\- Co ci się stało? - usłyszał głos za sobą i odwrócił się. Zobaczył chłopaka wyższego od siebie (ale nie oszukujmy się każdy był wyższy niż Louis) z brązowymi włosami i ciemnymi oczami. Wyglądał na zmartwionego a wzrok utkwił w zakrwawionym nosie Louis’ego.

\- Napadł cię Grimshaw? - zapytał.

Lou zmarszczył czoło, ale zaraz jęknął. Zapewne musiał poruszyć nosem.

\- Jaki Grimshaw? Wywaliłem się idąc po prostu - wzruszył ramionami. - Proszę bardzo, możesz się śmiać.

Teraz to chłopak się zdziwił.

\- Nie zamierzam się śmiać. Pokaż mi ten nos.

Podszedł i delikatnie zaczął dotykać nos Tomlinsona. 

\- Chyba nie jest złamany, ale przykładaj lód z obu stron tak na wszelki wypadek - polecił odsuwając się.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się Louis, ale zaraz skrzywił się.

Chłopak machnął ręką.

\- Moja mama jest lekarką, to wiem to i owo. Tak, przy okazji, jestem Liam - uśmiechnął się.

\- Louis - odparł szatyn.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Liam odprowadził Louis’ego pod dom, gdyż akurat tędy szedł. Chłopak był zachwycony, czuł się jakby w końcu miał przyjaciela, albo chociaż kolegę.

Radosny wszedł do domu, gdzie zastał dziadka czytającego gazetę.

\- Dzień dobry, gdzie babcia? - zapytał, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Wyszła na badania - mruknął dziadek i wstał z fotela. Spojrzał na chłopaka tak, że ten miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. - Czy ty myślisz, że ja jestem ślepy? Ledwo się tu wprowadziłeś, a już sprowadzasz sobie jakieś pedały!

\- Co? Ale my nie…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co robisz ze swoim pedalskim kolegą - dziadek wzdrygnął się. 

\- On nawet nie jest…

\- Ale ty jesteś! - wrzasnął dziadek.

\- Co? - Louis był coraz bardziej zdziwiony a zarazem przerażony. Na twarzy dziadka malowała się furia, gdy zbliżał się do chłopaka. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, a szczękę zaciśniętą.

Nim Louis zdążył chociażby pomyśleć o ucieczce staruszek chwycił go za kaptur bluzy i uderzył pięścią w brzuch. Puścił wnuka, a ten upadł i zaczął szybko łapać powietrze, trzymając się za brzuch. W oczach wezbrały mu łzy. 

\- Jesteś nic nie wartym pedałem! - warknął dziadek i gdy Louis podniósł wzrok by zobaczyć czy mężczyzna już poszedł, dostał chlasta w twarz.

\- Kiedyś wybiję ci z głowy to pedalstwo… - mruknął i odszedł.

Louis leżał tak tam i zastanawiał się czym mógł popchnąć dziadka do takich wniosków. Przecież nie robił nic co by wskazywało na taką czy inną orientację.

Ostatecznie z bólem podniósł się i schował w pokoju. Skulił się pod ścianą, tak jak za czasów mieszkania z matką i zastanawiał się dlaczego wciąż go to spotyka. Dlaczego znów jest bity i mieszany z błotem. Podciągnął rękaw i w mdłym świetle latarni, które przebijało się przez firanki przyjrzał się swojemu przedramieniu. Podłużne, poszarpane, grube blizny po szkle, którym mama z lubością jeździła po jego rękach, choćby niewiadomo jak głośno krzyczał i płakał. Ciemnoczerwone ślady po przypalaniach papierosami czy skrętami, podczas których robienia jego mama śmiała się jak wariatka. 

Zamknął oczy i zakrył rękę. Po policzkach płynęły łzy, a jego ciało otaczała cisza i ciemność. Tak jak prawie całe jego życie.

***

Parę dni minęło cichych i smutnych. Louis płakał w nocy, bardzo bolał go brak akceptacji ze strony dziadka (nawet jeśli niesłuszny). Oprócz tego w całym domu panowała jakaś taka dziwna atmosfera. Babcia już tak się nie śmiała i nie rozmawiała jak wcześniej. Louis czuł, że pomimo pobicia przez dziadka coś jeszcze dzieje się w domu.

Podczas piątkowej cichej kolacji odważył się odezwać.

\- Babciu… Coś się dzieje? - mruknął wpatrując się w talerz.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nie był to już taki uśmiech jak wcześniej - ciepły, babciny.

\- A co ma się dziać, skarbie? 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteście tacy smutni i cicho, więc zastanawiałem się…

\- Stephanie, nie musisz mu nic mówić kochana - głos dziadka był jak zwykle głośny i przesycony niechęcią. Lou czuł jak jego serce ściska się na jego dźwięk.

Babcia popatrzyła najpierw na męża, uśmiechnęła się smutno. Potem spojrzała na Louis’ego i od razu spuściła wzrok. Chłopak zaczął się poważnie obawiać tego co usłyszy.

\- Mam raka - odezwała się i usiadła.

Wpatrywała się chwilę w swoje dłonie, a potem się rozpłakała.

\- I to twoja wina! Odkąd przyjechałeś ciągle boli ją coś. To przez ciebie ma raka! - wrzasnął dziadek.

Babcia podniosła wzrok i skarciła go. 

\- Jak możesz tak twierdzić?! - syknęła. - On nie potrafi wywołać u kogoś raka, nie bądź idiotyczny.

Louis patrzył to na nią, to na dziadka i ostatecznie wymknął się do swojego pokoju. Musiał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Po głowie zawzięcie tupając chodziła mu myśl, że skoro babcia ma raka to może wyjechać, a wtedy on zostanie z nietolerancyjnym dziadkiem sam… Może i to było egoistyczne, wręcz okrutne, ale co miał myśleć dzieciak krzywdzony od urodzenia?

***

Louis jakoś dawał sobie radę. Z niechęcią co prawda, ale wstawał rano do szkoły. Babcia robiła mu śniadanie, dziadek posyłał złowrogie spojrzenia, a potem chłopak szedł wlokąc się noga za nogą w kierunku przybytku oświaty. Witał się z Liamem w drzwiach i przemykali wzdłuż ścian tak, by żaden ze szkolnych osiłków nie upatrzył ich sobie na ofiary. Na lekcjach był cicho ale uważał i starannie notował. Lunch jadał z Liamem gdzieś w rogu sali. Wracał do domu, jadł obiad i szedł spać. I tak dzień w dzień.

Louis zdążył się juz przyzwyczaić do tej rutyny, gdy z dnia na dzień babcia zniknęła. Po długich namowach dziadek zdecydował się mu powiedzieć, że wyjechała do kliniki. Chłopak był przerażony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że połowa jego rodziny jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a przecież dopiero ją poznał. Poza tym, przyznajmy to szczerze, bał się mieszkania z dziadkiem.

***

Na początku było okej. Podzielili się obowiązkami i, choć nie rozmawiali za dużo, żyli w pokoju. Ale to była taka cisza przed burzą. Piekło rozpętało się gdy do Louis’ego i jego dziadka dotarła wiadomość o śmierci babci. Umarła szybko i we śnie, ale tak czy siak odeszła. Dziadek Lou przeżył to strasznie. Najpierw był zamknięty w sobie, a potem krzyczał, rzucał talerzami i wyzywał. Louis rozumiał to, ale czuł się bardzo zraniony. Przecież zostali już tylko oni, dlaczego dziadek wciąż tak bardzo go nie chciał?

Przewrócił się z boku na bok i przez lekko odchyloną zasłonkę obserwował niebo. Wyjątkowo przejrzyste niebo pozwalało podziwiać miliardy gwiazd. Louis zastanawiał się czy jego babcia jest gdzieś tam, w górze z Nim, czy może jest gwiazdą albo na przykład nowo narodzonym kotem*. Podkulił nogo i patrzył.

Ciszę nocy przerwał jakiś dziwny dźwięk dochodzący zza drzwi. Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odwrócił się. Po chwili dźwięk się powtórzył. Chłopak zrozumiał, że to skrzypnięcie podłogi. Znaczy, że dziadek chodził po domu w środku nocy. Wszystko fajnie, tylko po co?

Szatyn uniósł kołdrę pozwalając zimnemu powietrzu dotrzeć do jego, odsłoniętych przez przykrótką piżamę, nóg. Podniósł się, a jego stopy dotknęły zimnego i drapiącego dywanu. Podszedł do drzwi i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

Cisza.

Cisza. 

Cisza.

Skrzypnięcie.

Cisza.

Skrzypnięcie.

Cisza.

Głośniejsze skrzypnięcie.

Kroki.

Lou odskoczył jak oparzony od drzwi na sam środek pokoju. W szeroko otwartych drzwiach stał jego dziadek odziany w koszulę i spodnie od piżamy. Zapalił światło w pokoju wnuka i spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem, spod przymrużonych oczu.

\- Już ja wiem kim ty jesteś - wysyczał cicho.

Chłopcu serce stanęło.

Dziadek powoli uniósł palec wskazujący na niego.

\- Nosisz te pedalskie kolorowe ciasne spodnie, jesteś wrażliwy jak baba i nawet tak wyglądasz. Gdyby nie fakt, iż moja żona prosiła mnie bym pozwolił ci tu zostać już dawno byłbyś teraz pod mostem! - krzyknął.

Louis patrzył na niego przerażonymi oczami, ale nie ruszał się.

\- I nie myśl, że mieszkanie pod moim dachem będzie przyjemne, pasożycie! Brzydzę się tobą - splunął prosto na stopy chłopaka. Następnie podszedł do niego i chwycił za włosy. Pociągnął w dół.

Louis jęknął, choć nie było to specjalnie bolesne.

Potem został kopnięty, uderzony prawym sierpowym parę razy i uderzony w brzuch. Wszystko trwało chwilę. Chłopak nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego dziadek zaczął, a już wychodził. Wciąż powtarzał przeróżne obelgi. Zostawił wnuka samego, w ciemnym pokoju zwijającego się z bólu.

Oczy Lou łzawiły i z bólu i ze świadomości tego, iż znów jest całkiem sam z potworem. 

***

Od tamtej pory tak wyglądały każde chwile spędzone w domu. Louis miał siniaki na całym ciele, często krwawił z nosa podczas lekcji, ciągle był poobijany. Ponadto 24/7 miał smutną minę, a w oczach gromadziły się łzy, przez co ludzie w szkole często mu dokuczali. Czuł się nikim. Taki samotny, bez tożsamości, jak papierek porzucony na środku korytarza by zostać zmiażdżonym podczas przerwy.

Czuł się samotny.

W dodatku Liam - osoba którą miał za przyjaciela - z przykrością oznajmił mu, że musi wyjechać na ponad rok za granicę. Louis był przerażony. Mieszkanie z dziadkiem i wredni ludzie w szkole. Wiedział, że gdyby nagle ogłoszoną trzecią wojnę światową wyszedłby i pozwolił się zabić.

Nie chciał żyć.

Przynajmniej nie tak jak dotychczas.

***

Minęło pół roku od wyjazdu Liama i siedem miesięcy odkąd dziadek regularnie go bije. W międzyczasie były urodziny Louis’ego, ale piętnasta rocznica jego urodzenia nie była wzniosła ani nic. Wyjątkowo dziadek tego dnia go nie uderzył. Lou nie wiedział tylko czy następnego dnia nie dostanie za oba.

***

Chłopak planował to od dawna. Wiedział, że dziś dziadek jedzie na ślub swojej kuzynki i nie będzie go dwa dni. Jego nigdy w życiu by nie zabrał ze sobą, więc wszystko mógł zrobić w spokoju. Najpierw zablokował drzwi od domu, a potem zamknął się w łazience. Omijał wzrokiem lustro gdy grzebał przy maszynce do golenia dziadka usiłując wydłubać z niej żyletkę. Popatrzył na nią chwilę upewniając się, że naprawdę tego chce. Pokiwał głową sam do siebie i usiadł opierając się o wannę.

Mógł to zrobić inaczej. Delikatniej. Ale chciał pokazać jak bardzo cierpi. Odrzucony, niechciany przez nikogo, krzywdzony i wyszydzany. Przymknął powieki i pozwolił łzom płynąć.

Przyłożył ostrze do skóry i lekko skrobnął. Nie poczuł niczego i gdy spojrzał na rękę, nie było śladu.

Musisz mocniej - pomyślał i tak zrobił.

Skrobnął po skórze. Niewiele poczuł i zastanawiał się czy to dlatego że tyle przeżył, czy robi coś źle. Skrobał i skrobał, aż wyszedł mu napis. 

Lonely

Popatrzył na niego chwilę, a potem zaczął skrobać niżej.

Unhappy

Unwanted

Abandoned

Odsunął ostrze.

\- To nie to co miałem zrobić… - szepnął do siebie. - Ale wiadomość została - uznał i przełożył żyletkę do drugiej dłoni. Podwinął przy tym rękaw.

Uczucie pustki wyżerało go od środka. Czasem zabierało oddech. Jednakże najważniejsze. Zabierało życie.

Przycisnął mocno do skóry i przejechał. Spodziewał się fali bólu, ale jedyne co poczuł to lekkie szczypanie. Spojrzał w miejsce rany i zobaczył błyszczące krople krwi. Były niczym rubiny, piękne i wyzwalające.

Chciał zobaczyć ich więcej. Poczuć więcej.

Przyłożył znów i przejechał mocno.

To już nie były krople, to były małe strumyczki. Trochę jak krople deszczu na oknie samochodu. 

Przejechał niżej. Mocniej. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie czuł bólu. Miał wrażenie że wszystko co w sobie miał ulatywało powolutku przez te dziurki, które stworzył. Tylko, one były za małe.

Palce drżały mu gdy znów przykładał żyletkę do kawałka gładkiej skóry. Nie chciał tu być. Chciał czuć tę wolność i spokój.

Przejechał nią mocno po skórze, a z rany trysnęła krew. Zamroczyło go. 

Zamrugał. Chciał podnieść rękę i dotknąć głowy, ale nie mógł skupić się na ruchu kończyną. Wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej rozmyte i ciemne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział ponownie napisany przez Leinę. Zawiera aż 3.2 tys słów ! Jednakże ja go wstawiam, ponieważ nie jestem w stanie dłużej czekać, aby się wam tym dziełem pochwalić !   
> ~Deena

Całe życie Louis twierdził, że nie miał szczęścia, czasem wręcz, że miał pecha, jednak teraz nie mógł powiedzieć ani jednego, ani drugiego. Był bezpieczny w ciepłym łóżku, a oba nadgarstki miał dokładnie zabandażowane. Zamrugał powiekami i uchylił je lekko. Oślepiająca biel uderzyła w jego, dotychczas pochłonięte w ciemności, tęczówki z powalającą siłą. Zamknął je znów i poczuł jak bolą go ręce, a umysł jest nieco otumaniony.

\- Oh, obudziłeś się - usłyszał kobiecy głos gdzieś nad sobą. Nagle słońce przestało go oślepiać. Otworzył oczy. Przy oknie stała grubsza starsza kobieta patrząca na niego krzywo spod małych okularów. - April! April! Zajmij się nim - krzyknęła, po czym wyszła mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Do sali, w której leżał zdezorientowany chłopak, z entuzjazmem wkroczyła młoda kobieta. Jej długie ciemnoczerwone włosy spięte w wysokiego kucyka podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu, a brązowe oczy błyszczały. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i powiedziała:

\- Wstajemy, leniuszku, wstajemy.

Louis spojrzał na nią i jej biały uniform. Zorientował się, że była pielęgniarką lub czymś w tym stylu. Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał cicho.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Nie pamiętasz co odwaliłeś? - zaśmiała się.

Louis usiłował skupić myśli i wtem, przypomniał sobie. Dziadek, łazienka, żyletka, krew…

Uniósł nadgarstki i obejrzał je dokładnie.

\- Już jest dobrze, ale niezłego stracha napędziłeś wszystkim, mały - kontynuowała kobieta. - A teraz wyskakuj z łóżka, jedziemy na śniadanie.

Louis spojrzał w jej kierunku i dopiero teraz zauważył wózek inwalidzki, który trzymała.

\- Ale ja mogę chodzić…

Rudowłosa zaśmiała się perliście.

\- Nie wątpię, mój mały, jednakże zważywszy na to ile krwi straciłeś należy cię na razie wozić - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. - No dalej - zachęcała.

Louis pokiwał głową i z cichym jęknięciem usiadł na łóżku.

\- Pomóc ci, kochanie? - zapytała, a Louis zamarł. 

Jego mama mówiła tak do niego, ale nie tak ciepłym i troskliwym tonem. Nim się obejrzał, kobieta chwyciła go pod ręce i posadziła na wózku.

\- Mam na imię April, tak przy okazji - odezwała się.

\- A ja Louis. Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? - zapytał, gdy rudowłosa prowadziła jego wózek szarawymi korytarzami, które zawierały mnóstwo zamkniętych białych drzwi.

\- Oh… To miejsce zwą różnie. Wariatkowem, psychiatrykiem, poprawczakiem - wymieniała, a Louis zadrżał. - Ale tak naprawdę jest to Ośrodek Leczenia Zdrowia Psychicznego Młodzieży Imienia Księcia Harry’ego.

Szatyn wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Ta nazwa nie była już tak straszna.

\- Jak ja się tu właściwie znalazłem? - zapytał.

\- Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? Choć w sumie byłeś nieprzytomny. Otóż tak, z tego co wiem twój dziadek gdy tylko wrócił z wyjazdu zaczął cię szukać. Zastał jedynie zamknięte drzwi łazienki, a gdy nie reagowałeś wezwał straż pożarną i pogotowie. Po otwarciu drzwi wszyscy byli przerażeni. Ponoć straciłeś tyle krwi, że cudem przeżyłeś. Parę ostatnich dni miałeś kroplówkę cały czas. Zdjęli ci ją wczoraj.

\- No tak, ale co z dziadkiem, co ze szkołą, z domem… - Louis’emu ciągle czegoś brakowało w jej historii.

\- Cóż… Najpierw byłeś w szpitalu, gdzie odkryto mnóstwo siniaków na twoim ciele. Twojego dziadka oskarżono o znęcanie się i odebrano mu prawo do opieki nad tobą. Teraz masz zostać w ośrodku, gdzie będziemy cię leczyć, uczyć i pilnować - zachichotała.

Jej dobry humor i śmiech sprawiały, że Louis nie bał się tego miejsca, co było dużym plusem, bo jak dotąd to wszędzie się bał.

\- Na początku będę z tobą wszędzie chodziła i powinieneś poznać większość naszych podopiecznych, jednak jakbyś gdzieś sam kogoś spotkał, to uważaj. Mamy tu niezłych świrów.

\- Na przykład? - dopytywał się Louis, gdy April skręciła w kolejny korytarz.

\- Cóż, najbardziej przerażająca jest w sumie Sarah, która ma schizofrenię i wszędzie widzi demony, ale ona zazwyczaj ma kogoś, kto jej pilnuje. Oprócz niej, najgorsze są dzieciaki na głodzie, wiesz, na odwyku. I jesteśmy - otworzyła duże dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i wjechała z Louis’m do środka. 

Znajdowali się w dużej sali pełnej okrągłych stolików i krzesełek. Niektóre były zajęte przez dzieciaki w jego wieku, paru dorosłych w uniformach kręciło się gdzieniegdzie, ale ogólnie było pusto. Rudowłosa podjechała jego wózkiem do szwedzkiego bufetu i poczekała aż chłopak nałoży sobie wszystko co chce. Sama zwinęła małą babeczkę. Podjechała z Louis’m do wolnego stolika i usiadła obok niego. Uśmiechnęła się gdy na nią spojrzał, a potem wbiła zęby w babeczkę.

Chłopak zajął się swoim śniadaniem gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wszystkie oczy skierowały się w ich stronę.

\- Ja cię nie będę, kurwa, słuchał, rozumiesz, popierdolony psie! Nie będę! - niski, chrapliwy głos rozniósł się echem po sali. - Masz za mną nie chodzić! Kurwa, nie! 

Do jadalni wpadł jak burza wysoki chłopak z lokami, za które właśnie mocno ciągnął w geście rozpaczy.

\- Dajcie mi wyjść! - wył. - Tylko na chwilę! - uderzył w ścianę pięścią po czym zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć, jednakże dźwięk jego wycia utkwił w głowie Louis’ego, bo straszliwie przypominał zwierzę.

Spojrzał na April, a gdy ta wciąż niewzruszona jadła babeczkę, spytał.

\- Kto to?

\- To właśnie jeden z dzieciaków z odwyku. Harry. Jest tu od niedawna. Nie brał chyba od dwóch tygodni i jest strasznie wkurzający. Albo krzyczy, albo wyje - pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. - Ale to dla jego dobra.

\- Jest…. niebezpieczny? - dopytywał szatyn, bo w zachowaniu chłopaka było coś niepokojącego.

Jego zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowane ciało wzbudzało w piętnastolatku lęk.

\- Nie wydaję mi się, jednak uważaj na niego. Trochę agresywny się ostatnio zrobił, a jak na siedemnastolatka jest cholernie silny. Jednakże nie sądzę abyś często go widywał - uśmiechnęła się. Popatrzyła na jego talerz. - Skończyłeś już? No to jedziemy z tym koksem.

***

April zawiozła go z powrotem do pokoju nawijając o tym jak jedna wychowanka prawie zaatakowała ją nożem i choć Louis wiedział, że powinno go to przerazić, to pozytywnie nastawiona, jak się okazało 26-latka, sprawiała, że nawet to wydało mu się zabawne. Rudowłosa pokazała mu nowe ubrania w szafie, budzik, książki do szkoły i specjalny plan na ścianie, który regulował mu połowę dnia. Resztę mógł spędzić jak chciał. Ah, no i pokazała magiczny czerwony guzik tuż pod łóżkiem, na tak zwany “wszelki wypadek”, który wzywał ochronę i takie tam.

Potem, już o własnych siłach, bo uparł się, że nie będzie wożony, udali się na spacer, podczas którego pielęgniarka chciała pokazać mu cały, a przynajmniej kawałek ośrodka.

\- Z opiekunem możesz nawet wychodzić na dwór jeśli masz ochotę - poinformowała go - ale teraz jest trochę za zimno, nie sądzisz?

Chłopak pokiwał głową zerkając na nią ukradkiem. Zwykły obserwator uznałby, że jego dwudziestosześcioletnia opiekunka mu się spodobała. Tak naprawdę szatyn jedynie przyglądał się jej ciekawej urodzie.

April zatrzymała się i chwyciła go za łokieć. Wpatrywała się w stojącego niedaleko opiekuna i dziewczynę znajdującą się obok niego. Głowę miała spuszczoną, a długie ciemne włosy sięgały jej do pasa.

\- To właśnie Sarah - szepnęła April do ucha Lou. - Lepiej nie mówić przy niej głośno, zaczyna się wtedy bać i robi się agresywna. Szkoda dziewczyny, żadna terapia nie działa więc ona po prostu tak tu jest - pociągnęła go z powrotem do środka.

***

Szli białymi korytarzami w nieznanym chłopakowi kierunku. Louis trochę z tyłu podążając za April jak cień. Ta doprowadziła go do skrzydła pełnego kolorowych ścian i brązowych drzwi.

\- Część w której znajdują się psycholodzy i psychiatrzy - poinformowała mijając w szerokim korytarzu dziewczynę z rudawymi włosami. - W gabinecie numer 394 czeka na ciebie doktor Brown. Jest na prawdę miła, więc się nie przejmuj - uśmiechnęła się do niego czerwonowłosa patrząc łagodnie.

\- Długo muszę tam siedzieć? - spytał Louis z pochmurną miną. Bał się wszystkiego co związane z lekarzami.

\- Możesz wyjść kiedy zechcesz - poinformowała go. - Uśmiechnij się, potem możemy iść na lody - dźgnęła go palcem w brzuch by się roześmiał.

Co właściwie zrobił, po czym wszedł do gabinetu.

Pierwsze co zobaczył to duże, ciepłe brązowe oczy wyłaniające się zza ciemnej grzywki i okularów. Doktor Brown uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym odłożyła to, co robiła i podeszła z wyciągniętą dłonią.

Louis jednak nadal stał nieruchomo.

\- Witaj, nazywam się Joanne Brown i będę twoim psychologiem - jej głos był równie ciepły jak spojrzenie, co tylko wzbudziło niepokój w chłopaku. Nikt nie jest aż tak dobry jak wydawała się ta kobieta. Po kilku chwilach nieodwzajemnionego uścisku pani psycholog opuściła dłoń i wskazała chłopcu fotele, mówiąc:”Usiądziesz?”.

Gdy tylko pośladki Tomlinsona dotknęły fotela wypalił:

\- April powiedziała, że mogę iść kiedy chcę.

\- Tak, to prawda - pokiwała głową pani Brown siadając na fotelu naprzeciwko i zakładając nogę na nogę. - Jednakże myślę, że trochę ze mną wytrzymasz - znów się uśmiechnęła, a Louis przewrócił oczami widząc jej perfekcyjnie białe zęby. - Więc, Louis, opowiesz mi coś o sobie?

\- Nie - odparł krótko, co nie zbiło kobiety z pantałyku. Jakby się właśnie tego spodziewała.

\- Dlaczego? - ciągnęła.

\- Bo nie - burknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Rozwiń swą wypowiedź - poprosiła, a chłopak czuł jak coś się w nim gotuje. Wiedział też, że nie polubi swojej psycholog.

\- Bo pani nie znam, bo pani nie ufam, bo nie chcę. Dalej wymieniać?

\- A komu byś opowiedział wszystko? - zapytała, lekko przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Nikomu.

\- Dlaczego? - powtórzyła, a chłopak miał dość.

\- Bo nikt nie zasługuje by tego słuchać a co dopiero przeżywać, okej?! Nikt! - czuł szybkie bicie swojego serca i przyspieszony oddech.

\- To już coś - kobieta klasnęła w dłonie. Louis poczuł się jakby był pieskiem i po kilku godzinach usilnych namów by zaszczekał w końcu się udało.

W duchu postanowił sobie, że już się nie odezwie, że będzie patrzył tępo w ścianę i ignorował wszystko.

Doktor Brown kontynuowała, a on jak postanowił, tak zrobił, więc po kilku minutach swojego ciągłego monologu i usilnych prób nawiązania kontaktu kobieta się poddała. Louis zadowolony z siebie wyszedł z jej gabinetu i stanął na korytarzu. Gdy się z nim żegnała powiedziała, że ma czekać na April, toteż grzecznie nie ruszał się z miejsca.

Wtem kilka drzwi dalej ktoś otworzył je z hukiem.

\- Nie będziecie mi rozkazywać, rozumiecie?! Gdyby nie to że jestem w tym jebanym kaftanie już dawno zbieralibyście swoje flaki z sufitu!

Lekko przestraszony Louis wpatrywał się w nadawcę tych raczej-niemiłych słów. Był nim owy wysoki kręconowłosy chłopak ze stołówki. Jak April go nazwała? Harry.

\- Nie zrobicie ze mnie ćpuna! Nie będę słuchał tych waszych popieprzonych tekstów o terapii i zdrowiu! Ja jestem zdrowy! - dalej darł się wniebogłosy, gdy podeszło do niego dwóch muskularnych ochroniarzy i chwyciło go pod oba ramiona. Zaczęli iść w kierunku Louis’ego.

\- Tak, jesteś okazem zdrowia - mruknął jeden z mężczyzn.

\- A żebyś wiedział - syknął chłopak wpatrując się gniewnie w podłogę.

Gdy mijali Lou, lokaty chłopak spojrzał na niego i szatyn nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo zielone ma oczy. Niczym trawa w porannych promieniach słońca, niczym liście pod słońce, niczym czysta definicja nadziei na lepsze jutro. Co nieco kontrastowało z jego zachowaniem.

\- Wyglądasz jak mała przestraszona dziewczynka - zaśmiał się wykrzywiając usta z złośliwym uśmiechu.

\- Być może czuję się jak mała przestraszona dziewczynka - odparł Louis jeszcze zanim zastanowił się czy się odezwać.

Harry zachichotał, ale nic nie powiedział tylko pozwolił wyprowadzić się z korytarza.

Potem zjawiła się April i ruszyli w kierunku miejsca gdzie miały odbyć się zajęcia artystyczne. Czerwonowłosa jak zwykle wesoło paplała.

\- I jak tam w ogóle było? - zapytała.

Louis spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie chcę jej. Mogę mieć innego psychologa?

April zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Oczywiście że możesz, ale dlaczego?

Chłopak westchnął. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tłumaczenie tego dziewczynie.

\- Po prostu. Proszę.

***

Sala od zajęć artystycznych była duża i przestronna, z wieloma oknami. Gdy tylko Louis wszedł wpadł w gąszcz sztalug do malowania. April wyjaśniła, że dziś właśnie będą malować. Oprócz tego można również bawić się gliną, grać na instrumentach czy pisać, ale dziś właśnie będą malować.

Lou był ciekawy nowego doświadczenia. W szkole nigdy nie miał farb ani tym bardziej od kogo pożyczyć, więc właściwie nie wiedział czy nie ma przypadkiem artystycznych zdolności.

April pozostawiła go pod opieką kilku prowadzących zajęcia, cmoknęła wychowanka w policzek, co go nieco zaskoczyło, i ruszyła wykonać resztę swoich obowiązków.

Niska blondynka z miłym uśmiechem poprowadziła go do jednej sztalugi i powiedziała, że to będzie jego stanowisko pracy, po czym stanęła na środku i odezwała się do kilku zgromadzonych dzieciaków.

\- Witajcie. Dziś mając do wyboru mnóstwo barw i możliwość ich łączenia namalujcie coś, co jest dla was piękne. Miłej zabawy! - uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich, po czym zaczęła przechadzać się między nimi, tak jak pozostali opiekunowie.

Louis westchnął i popatrzył na wszystkie kolory, które leżały na stoliczku obok jego sztalugi i podrapał się po głowie. Nawet nie zdążył zastanowić się co mógłby namalować, gdy ktoś klepnął go w plecy.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał blondyna z lekko podkrążonymi oczami.

\- Mógłbyś podać mi niebieski?

Lou skinął głową i znów spojrzał na kolory.

\- A chcesz jasnoniebieski, chabrowy, czy może lazurowy? - spytał.

Blondyn zmierzył go zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Masz tę moc?

Louis zmarszczył czoło w zdziwieniu.

\- Jaką moc?

\- Taką jaką dziewczyny, że no wiesz, rozpoznajesz więcej niż podstawowe odcienie - końcówkę mruknął szeptem jakby było to coś nielegalnego.

Louis zaśmiał się i odparł.

\- Najwyraźniej tak. To jaki chcesz ten kolor?

\- Umm…. - chłopak przymknął oczy i zastanowił się. - Tamte wizje były chyba ciemnoniebieskie…

\- Jakie wizje? - spytał Lou sięgając po ciemnoniebieską farbę i podając ją chłopakowi.

\- Narkotyczne. Miałem takie zajebiste wizje rozmazanych kolorów i chcę to namalować. To było piękne - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu biorąc od Lou farbę. - Jestem tu na odwyku. Niedługo wychodzę i nie wejdę w to znów, ale wizje były piękne. Widziałeś tego nowego? Harry’ego? On to ma dopiero napady szału. Ja na głodzie zaczynam się śmiać niepohamowanie albo śpię całymi dniami, a on wije się po ziemi i wyje. Chyba brał coś mocniejszego… - dodał w zamyśleniu, po czym wrócił do swojej sztalugi.

W zamyśleniu i lekkim szoku spowodowanym słowami sąsiada sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą farbę. Gdy na nią spojrzał dostrzegł, że była zielona.

***

\- To dość… umm… niepokojące Niall. To, co namalowałeś - blondynka patrzyła na dzieło chłopaka z blond włosami lekko przestraszona. - Nie wiem czy nie powinieneś dłużej z nami zostać.

Niall tylko machnął ręką z uśmiechem.

\- Pani się nie przejmuje, to tylko kropla szczęścia w morzu bólu jeśli chodzi o dragi. Jeśli chodzi o mnie to z nimi koniec.

Kobieta poklepała go po ramieniu i podeszła do sztalugi obok, gdzie Louis palcem wskazującym właśnie dokańczał lewą tęczówkę.

\- Oh, Louis… - blondynka zachłysnęła się powietrzem i przyłożyła dłoń do ust. Z jej oczu bił niemy zachwyt. - To jest piękne.

Błyszczącym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ogromną parę oczu narysowaną Louisową dłonią, a właściwie palcami, bo własnie ich używał i były całe w farbie.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się. - Mogę wziąć go do pokoju?

Kobieta niemal natychmiast pokiwała głową.

\- Oczywiście. Nieprawdopodobny talent… - szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Niall klepnął go w plecy i zagwizdał.

\- Stary, masz talent.

Louis czuł jak się rumieni.

\- Dziękuję.

***

Louis opadł zmęczony na swoje łóżko. Spodobało mu się tu. Ludzie byli mili i nikt go nie krzywdził. Jedynie panią Brown by zmienił. Za to April była świetna. 

Rozebrał się i wskoczył pod kołdrę. Na przeciwnej ścianie postawił swój obraz. Swój pierwszy w życiu obraz, którego nie wymyślił, a jedynie odtworzył z pamięci. Para zielonych oczu wgapiała się w niego intensywnie. Usiłował zasnąć, ale ten wzrok był nie do zniesienia, więc wstał i odwrócił oczy do ściany.

Teraz mógł spać.

***

Biegł. Biegł dużo wolniej niż jest w stanie. Wszystko spowijała ciemność. Potykał się o korzenie, a gałęzie smagały go po twarzy, jednak nie poddawał się. Biegł dalej. Przed siebie. 

Nie wiedział przed czym ucieka. Wiedział jedynie że musi uciekać.

Nagle coś trzasnęło o drzewo tuż obok. Szklana butelka.

\- Chodź do mamusi, skarbeńku - rozległo się za nim, ale to nie był głos jego matki. Ten był skrzeczący, jakby należał do wiedźmy.

\- No właśnie, chodź do nas pedale! - do pierwszego głosu dołączył drugi, męski i równie zniekształcony głos dziadka Lou.

Chłopiec przyspieszył.

Nagle napotkał przeszkodę.

Szeroką czerwoną rzekę. Wiedział, z czego się składała. Skoczył w krwistą otchłań byleby tylko uciec przed prześladowcami. Przez dość długi czas widział jedynie ciemność, bał się, że już się nie wydostanie. Jednak udało się. Zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza i wypełzł na brzeg.

Nieogladając się za siebie puścił się pędem przez las.

Niesłysząc krzyków prześladowców zwolnił.

Mijał wiele krzaków, co ciekawe zza jednego usłyszał ciche:”Kocham Cię” a potem równie nieśmiałe:”Ja Ciebie też” i odgłos cmoknięcia.

Szedł dalej.

Kilka krzaków dalej ktoś powiedział:”Teraz jesteście małżeństwem” i wiwaty ludzi, których nie dostrzegł.

A parę krzaków dalej dochodził go płacz dziecka.

\- Chciałbym mieć takie życie - powiedział w przestrzeń.

***

Jego pobyt w ośrodku wciąż wyglądał tak samo. Jadł, ruszał z April na spacer, zajęcia takie, zajęcia inne, spotkania z nowym psychologiem i tak dalej, jednakże nic mu nie szło. Nie umiał się otworzyć przed panem Smithem. Chciał ale nie umiał. 

Często też rozmawiał z Niallem. Polubił wesołego blondyna, który gdy tylko postawił stopę w sali od sztuki machał do niego i wołał.

Kilka razy również widział Harry’ego i loczek za każdym razem był agresywny w stosunku do wszystkich. Raz udało im się nawiązać krótką rozmowę, choć Louis wciąż nie może pojąć jak to się stało.

Siedział sobie na stołówce wgapiając nieobecnym wzrokiem w talerz ze śniadaniem, gdy usłyszał nad sobą.

\- Będziesz jadł tę babeczkę?

Uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł Harry’ego. Jego mina była nieodgadniona.

\- A co, nie możesz sobie stanąć w kolejce i wziąć? - odpowiedział, choć wcale nie chciał w żaden sposób rozzłościć chłopaka.

\- Zauważ, że się grzecznie pytam a nie biorę, bo tak chcę - powiedział zielonooki.

\- Faktycznie szczyt kultury i dobrego wychowania - mruknął szatyn.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie jesteś wcale taką przestraszoną dziewczynką - i odszedł, a Lou długo zastanawiał się o co właściwie mu chodziło.

***

Od kilku tygodni robiło się coraz cieplej. Śnieg topniał, a przyroda budziła się do życia. Wszystkie dzieciaki w obrębie wzroku Louis’ego cieszyły się z nadchodzącej wiosny. Z tego, że będą mogły choć na trochę opuścić mury ośrodka. I gdy temperatura była dostatecznie wysoka dzieci otrzymały pozwolenie na wyjście na dwór toteż zgromadziły się tłumnie przed dużymi dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami ubrane w kolorowe płaszczyki i cienkie czapki niecierpliwie czekając.

Louis cisnący się między dość puszystym chłopcem a dziewczyną z kolorowymi włosami i kolczykami na twarzy usłyszał znajomy głos gdzieś z tyłu. 

\- Coś ty powiedział?!

Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Dlaczego Harry nie może być spokojny choćby przez chwilę?

\- Ale ja nie miałem na myśli nic złego, stary… - na dźwięk tego głosu odpowiadającego Harry’emu włos zjeżył mu się na głowie i od razu zaczął przepychać się między ludźmi byleby tylko powstrzymać chłopaka na odwyku przed zrobieniem krzywdy… innemu chłopakowi na odwyku. Się porobiło.

Gdy dotarł do nich Niall leżał już na ziemi z dłonią przyciśniętą do policzka, a Harry stał nad nim z uniesioną ręką. Louis kątem oka dostrzegł ochroniarzy przepychających się w ich stronę, ale wiedział, że nie zdążą i Niall otrzyma jeszcze jeden cios. 

Niewiele myśląc podbiegł do nich i stanął przed blondynem zaciskając oczy.

Spodziewał się ciosu. Ciosu, który nie nadszedł.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Harry’ego, który ciężko dyszał ze złości, a jego uniesiona ręka drżała lekko. Zaciskał zęby jakby walczył sam ze sobą byleby tylko go nie uderzyć.

\- Nie uderzysz mnie? - spytał niemal szeptem.

\- N-nie potrafię - wysyczał Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cześć Wam! Jednak wróciłyśmy! Ten rozdział jest w 99% samej Kirby, ja nabazgrałam jedynie początek i trochę zbetowałam. Jest krótszy, to fakt, ale mamy nadzieję, że krótsze a częstsze są lepsze, bo przynajmniej akcja posuwa się do przodu. 
> 
> Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam Was na rozdział napisany dłońmi Kirby!  
> ~Leina

Niektórzy twierdzą, że wszystko ma swój czas, że dzieje się w określonym z góry momencie, że ma powód by nadejść. Uważają, iż nawet te najdziwniejsze rzeczy mają swe uzasadnienie w bliskiej lub dalekiej przyszłości. Z tym, że zachowanie Harry’ego wobec Louisa nie miało żadnego uzasadnienia. Było kompletnie nieprawdopodobne. Każdy inny, z charakterem Stylesa i jego uzależnieniem, uderzyłby chudego nastolatka, a jednak tak się nie stało. Louis zachodził w głowę dlaczego. Dlaczego go oszczędził?

| Just Us |

Przez najbliższe dwa miesiące nie dowiedział się tego. Natomiast zadomowił się w Ośrodku. Nadchodziła wiosna, powoli robiło się cieplej, wszystkim dopisywały humory i nawet Sarah miewała mniej ataków. Louis dawał z siebie wszystko na zajęciach plastycznych, jednak wciąż pałał się jednym kolorem farby. Rozmyślał dużo nad tym, dlaczego tak obawia się odejść od zieleni. Doszedł do wniosku, że ta barwa przedstawia lepszą stronę Harry’ego Stylesa. Taki kolor miały jego oczy, gdy był dla niego wyjątkowo mało niemiły.

Louis szczerze dziwił się własnym reakcjom na tego chłopaka. Myślał o nim sporo i, choć wiedział, że tylko okłamuje samego siebie, zwalał winę na tę scenę z Niallem. Właśnie, Niall.

Niall okazał się być świetnym przyjacielem. Nieco zwariowanym, ale serdecznym. Nadal rysował swoje wizje narkotyczne, ale już coraz spokojniejsze. Mówił coś o tym, że mu się polepsza i pewnie niedługo go wypuszczą. Louis bał się tego dnia. Tego, gdy zostanie tu sam. Z pewnością szybko nie wyjdzie, bo jego wizyty z psychologiem są jak kropla wody. Powoli drążą skałę przeszłości.

Miał jeszcze April. Urocza opiekunka towarzyszyła mu prawie codziennie. Z czasem coraz rzadziej w ciągu dnia, dlatego obawiał się samotności. 

Oprócz tej dwójki jedyną osobą z jaką rozmawiał to właśnie Harry. Nie było to częste, jednak chwila rozmowy wystarczała. 

| Just Us |

\- Jak się czujesz, Louis? - zapytał pan Smith.

\- Jest dobrze  - odpowiedział szesnastolatek, nie wysilając się zbytnio. 

\- A może powiedziałbyś trochę więcej? Jesteś tu już 3 miesiące, a nadal nic nie powiedziałeś - westchnął mężczyzna - Nie wyjdziesz stąd, jeśli się nie otworzysz, rozumiesz? 

\- Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać, dobrze?! - krzyknął chłopak, wybiegając z gabinetu. 

Przy drzwiach złapała go April, która pomimo tego, iż Louis jest tu wystarczająco długo żeby mógł wracać sam do pokoju, zawsze go odprowadzała. Tomlinson lubił jej towarzystwo, była jedyną osobą, która go nie oceniała. Nie komentowała niczego i to było wspaniałe. Nie próbowała na siłę wydobywać z niego demonów przeszłości. Chłopak złapał ją za rękę i popędził do pokoju, gdzie od razu zakopał się w kołdrze, odmawiając jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. 

\- Loueh, coś się stało? - westchnęła April. Louis nie odpowiedział, poruszył się tylko pod pościelą, wciskając się bardziej w materac. - Możemy wyjść na dwór jeśli chcesz. A wiem, że chcesz - zachęcała.

\- Nie chcę - odpowiedział chłopak. - Chcę zostać sam, dobrze?

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz zostać sam, chodź na dwór jest piękna pogoda! - zachichotała April, po czym wskoczyła na szesnastolatka i zaczęła go łaskotać. 

Takie momenty pomiędzy pielęgniarką, a Louisem zdarzały się często. Gdy Tomlinson miał dobre dni opowiadał jej o sobie, swoim życiu, rodzinie. Czasami po prostu siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc się na ścianę, którą przyozdabiał obraz namalowany przez szatyna podczas pierwszych dni w szpitalu. Byli po prostu tam dla siebie, nie potrzebowali nikogo innego. 

\- Chociaż wiesz co? Chodźmy na dwór - uśmiechnął się Louis, po czym pobiegł do drzwi wkładając buty. - Ale zabierzesz mnie później na lody. 

|Just Us|

Następne dni mijały podobnie. Louis nie odczuwał potrzeby rozmawiania z panem Smithem, więc nie przychodził nawet na spotkania. Zostawał w pokoju i malował albo pisał. To były jego codzienne zajęcia. Czuł się bezpieczny w swojej bańce, która powoli zamykała się i nie chciała wpuścić do środka nikogo obcego. Wiedział, że to, co robi spowoduje dłuższy pobyt w ośrodku, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego obrzydzenia do osoby z którą musiał rozmawiać - mianowicie do pana Smitha. Wiele pacjentów uważało go za “klawego gościa”, jednak Louis się z tym nie zgadzał. 

Dodatkowo do jego oddziału przyszedł kolejny chłopak. Nazywał się Justin, był narkomanem i nałogowym palaczem. Dokładnie jak Harry. Bieber i Styles byli do siebie tak podobni, jednocześnie tak bardzo różni. Nienawidzili się od pierwszego spotkania. Przebywanie z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu przypominało karę - ich zachowanie było nieprzewidywalne.. 

Trzeciego dnia po przyjeździe Justina, zaczęło się piekło - jak na zawołanie zawaliło się wszystko. Justin okazał się największym zboczeńcem jakiego świat widział. Jego obślizgłe rączki ciągle znajdywały drogę do pośladków i ud szesnastolatka. Bezczelny uśmiech, uświadamiał mu, że nie wygra ze starszym chłopakiem i prędzej czy później będzie musiał się mu oddać. Dlatego jedyną odskocznią od Justina był Niall. Z Horanem było coraz lepiej, więc gdy nadszedł dzień poważnej rozmowy Louis nie był zaskoczony słysząc dwa słowa, które złamały mu serce.

\- Wypisują mnie - wykrzyknął Niall, wbiegając do pokoju Louisa.

\- Niall… To wspaniale, tak sądzę… - odpowiedział szesnastolatek, wymuszając na swojej twarzy uśmiech. Nie był zadowolony. Był przerażony faktem, że Niall go zostawia. Nie chciał zostać sam, nie chciał zostać bez osoby, z którą mógłby rozmawiać, wyżalić się, wypłakać. - Kiedy wychodzisz?

\- W poniedziałek. Tak bardzo się cieszę, wrócę do domu. Oczywiście zero dragów. Nie są dla mnie, zapamiętam te wizje, ale koniec z tym…

\- Horan, stop! - zachichotał Louis. - Chodź tu do mnie, musimy wykorzystać każdą minutę twojego pobytu tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że cię tu więcej nie spotkam. 

\- Ja również, Tommo - uśmiechnął się, siadając na łóżku Louisa.

| Just Us |

Poniedziałek przyszedł szybciej niż chłopcy oczekiwali. Dni mijały szybko i nim się obejrzeli Niall stał przy bramie razem ze swoją matką w objęciach zapłakanego Louis’ego. To był moment, w którym Tomlinson chciał umrzeć. Zabierano mu jedyną osobę, przy której czuł się bezpieczny i szczęśliwy. Jego prywatną odskocznię od tego co go otaczało. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wypis Nialla oznacza przenosiny do innego pokoju, ale nie chciał sobie zaprzątać tym głowy. Był pewien, że trafi na jakiegoś chłopaka, który będzie się nad nim znęcał i go zabije. Miał taką nadzieję. Jednak jak to mówią nadzieja matką głupich. 

Siedział przed gabinetem doktora Petersona - ordynatora oddziału i czekał na przydzielenie do nowego pokoju. Wydawałoby się, że takie przydzielanie jest łatwe, właśnie wydawałoby się… Wymagało ono przeorganizowania całego oddziału. Zmiany wszystkiego. Zniszczenia pewności i zamienienia ją w chwilową niewiadomą. Nikt nie był szczęśliwy. Każdy pacjent był zdenerwowany. Bali się. Bali się trafić do sali z Justinem Bieberem albo Harrym Stylesem. Osobami, których bał się cały szpital.

Przyglądając się mężczyźnie w białym kitlu wywieszającym przydzielone pokoje, westchnął - została chwila i okaże się z kim będzie dzielił pokój. Gdy siwiejący mężczyzna odszedł, Louis powoli podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył na chwiejnych nogach do tablicy. Błagał w myślach, żeby przy jego imieniu nie było tego Stylesa. Jednak nic nie było tak jak chciał. Po jego policzkach spłynęły słone łzy, gdy obok numeru pokoju 22 były dwa nazwiska. Tomlinson i Styles. 

Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest całkowicie mój i jestem z niego zadowolona, bo powstał w niecałe dwie godziny. Myślałam że już nic nie napiszę tutaj, a tu takie zaskoczenie :)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :)  
> ~Leina

Czasem przychodzi w życiu taki moment, gdzie stoisz oko w oko z czymś przerażającym i pięknym jednocześnie. Intrygującym i niebezpiecznym. Niczym tygrys majestatycznym i śmiercionośnym.

Louis przygryzł wargę starając się panować nad odruchami swojego ciała. Usiłując opanować drżenie rąk i pocenie się. 

Bał się.

Gdzieś głęboko w jego trzewiach znajdowało się małe uczucie ciekawości. Jak każdy człowiek ciekawy był nieznanego. Zresztą cała osoba Harry’ego Stylesa była intrygująca. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze samotność spowodowana odejściem Nialla z ośrodka oraz coraz rzadszymi spotkaniami z April. Swoją drogą chłopak powoli zaczynał się martwić o swoją przyjaciółkę.

Jednak był jeden plus. Gdy martwił się o innych, nie myślał o sobie, w efekcie jego stan psychiczny się nie pogarszał. A na zajęciach plastycznych powoli zmierzał ku odcieniom niebieskozielonym.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wziął głęboki wdech. Od dobrego kwadransa stał na środku pokoju, raz po raz chwytając uchwyty swojej torby ze wszystkim, co miał. Nie mógł się uspokoić i, czekając na przybycie kogoś kto przeprowadzi go na drugi koniec ośrodka, do jego nowego lokum, denerwował się masakrycznie.

Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego umiejscowiono jego - kruchego psychicznie chłopaka z niską samooceną - w pokoju ze Stylesem - uzależnionym i agresywnym niemal dorosłym mężczyzną. Niemal czuł jak Wszechświat gdzieś tam siedzi sobie wygodnie na kanapie, wcina popkorn i czeka, na dalszy bieg wydarzeń, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno i komentując jaki to on nie jest złośliwy.

Spojrzał w sufit.

\- Bardzo zabawne - mruknął.

\- Zaczynasz wchodzić w fazę mówienia do przedmiotów? - w jego małym, białym pokoju rozległ się melodyjny głos April.

Chłopak podbiegł do niej i przytulił ją.

\- Tak dawno cię nie widziałem - wyszeptał do jej ucha.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- Nie wiem co gorsze, taka reakcja na dwa dni nieobecności czy to, że gadasz do ściany - odsunęła się i popatrzyła zielonymi oczami na Louis’ego. - Nie możesz się doczekać, co?

Chłopak zbladł.

\- Ja…

W oczach April pojawiła się troska i strach, a na czole utworzyła się mała zmarszczka.

\- Co się dzieje Lou? Boisz się - stwierdziła. - Ale zupełnie nie masz czego.

\- Wiesz z kim jestem w pokoju, prawda?

Pielęgniarka pokiwała głową.

\- Harry Styles - wymówiła te dwa słowa z ostrożnością i tajemnicą. Jakby chciała coś ukryć. - On ci nic nie zrobi, jest…

\- Jest taki jak Bieber! - wrzasnął Louis, gwałtownie odsuwając się od niej. - Jest do niego tak cholernie podobny, a wiesz czego się boję?! Że będzie robił to samo co Justin! - jego oczy zaczęły robić się szkliste.

\- A co on takiego robi? - spytała April, a głos jej drżał.

\- On… - Louis zająknął się. Łzy całkowicie zamazały mu obraz przyjaciółki tworząc rozmytą plamę czerwieni jej włosów i bieli kitla. - On mnie dotykał…

Gorące słone krople pełne wyrzutu, strachu i wstydu płynęły po jego bladych policzkach. April zerwała się i przytuliła go, a i jej oczy robiły się szkliste.

Odepchnął ją.

\- Nie było cię! Nie było, gdy cię potrzebowałem! Ciągle gdzieś znikasz, a on w tym czasie robi co chce! A teraz z uśmiechem wypychasz mnie w łapy kolejnego zboka! - w głosie Louis’ego wrzeszczał taki zawód i żal na April, że rudowłosa wręcz skuliła się w sobie, czując fizycznie moc tych słów.

\- Nie wiedziałam… - wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Właśnie, Nie wiedziałaś - wycedził te dwa słowa niczym śmiertelny cios.

I zapadła cisza.

April płakała gnieciona poczuciem winy, a Louis bólem i wstydem.

W końcu dziewczyna delikatnie wyciągnęła rękę do niego, a szesnastolatek ujął ją. Popatrzyli na siebie przez łzy.

\- Przysięgam ci, że już nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Aż do śmierci - powiedziała, i choć w oczach lśniły łzy, głos miała pewny.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał.

\- To nie wszystko - oznajmiła, wycierając mu policzki. - Przysięgam, że od razu jak cie odprowadzę zgłoszę to, co zrobił Bieber dyrektorowi Ośrodka. I przysięgam, że Harry jest inny. Nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

Louis patrzył w jej oczy i wierzył. Wierzył we wszystko, co mu mówiła. Kochał ją. Pierwszy raz w życiu kochał kogoś. To prawie jakby znów miał rodzinę.

| Just Us |

Pokój Harry’ego, który miał niedługo być ich wspólnym pokojem, znajdował się na drugim końcu ogromnego korytarza łączącego część D budynku z częścią E. Dla porównania Louis wcześniej mieszkał w części A, a wszystkie budynki układają się w literę L.

Louis był mile zaskoczony faktem, iż w tej części Ośrodka pokoje były pomalowane, a powłoczki na pościel miały wzory. Powoli wariował już od tej wszechobecnej bieli. Siedział na łóżku i machał nogami, obserwując uważne pokój. Jego łóżko zostało wniesione rano i stało po jednej stronie pokoju, natomiast łóżko Harry’ego, ze skołtunioną pościelą, po drugiej.

Ścianę nad jego łóżkiem ozdabiały przeróżne karteczki, których treści Louis nie odważył się zgłębić. Czuł jakby był to swoisty plan myśli i uczuć chłopaka mieszkającego tu od dłuższego czasu.

Obok jego lewej nogi stała torba z ubraniami, a na łóżku leżały obrazy stworzone na zajęciach plastycznych. Louis bał się, że Harry je zniszczy w napadzie szału, ale po gorących zapewnieniach April, że tak się nie stanie ostatecznie zabrał je ze sobą.

Roztropnie uznał, że z rozpakowaniem się lepiej poczekać na Harry’ego. I tak czekał tu na niego, bo jak tylko April przyprowadziła go do pokoju pobiegła do dyrektora Ośrodka.

\- Przestraszona dziewczynka jednak przybyła - usłyszał głos dobiegający od drzwi i kątem oka dostrzegł wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną postać Harry’ego.

Przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego nic nie robiłeś na stołówce, gdy ten… Bieber, się do ciebie przystawiał - wymówił imię oprawcy Louis’ego z obrzydzeniem i obrzucił chłopca uważnym spojrzeniem magnetyzujących zielonych oczu.

\- Ty wiedziałeś? - wymsknęło się Louis’emu.

\- Chyba tylko ja - uznał Harry mijając nowego lokatora i podchodząc do łóżka. Zaczął je ścielić. - Chciałem coś zrobić, ale o ile jeszcze nie zauważyłeś większość opiekunów obserwuje mnie non stop i, gdybym choćby wstał, już dostałbym paralizatorami.

\- Bez przesady… - mruknął chłopak. Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Uważasz się za przestraszoną dziewczynkę, ale nią nie jesteś, Louis. Zrobiłem ci miejsce w szafie - dodał poprawiając poduszkę.

Louis ze zdziwienia otworzył usta. Nie spodziewał się takich odruchów po Stylesie. Mimo woli wstał i otworzył szafę. Istotnie, z sześciu półek jakie się tam znajdowały, trzy były puste.

Odwrócił się i zmierzył uważnym spojrzeniem Harry’ego. Ten właśnie położył się na nowo pościelonym łóżku i ułożył ręce za głową. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i zachichotał.

Louis’ego przeszył dreszcz. Śmiech Harry’ego był melodyjny, zaskakujący i… uroczy. Zwłaszcza zmarszczki wokół jego oczu i dołeczki.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się, co?

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

\- Twoja opiekunka miała rację. Nic ci nie zrobię. Zresztą, może już zauważyłeś, że nie potrafię.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Louis wracając na swoje nowe łóżko.

Twarz Stylesa przybrała pokerowy wyraz.

\- Nie wiem. Nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy - ton, jakim mówił starszy wywołał u młodszego ukłucie strachu. Był to szorstki ton oznajmiający “Skończ i nie denerwuj mnie”.

Tomlinson zamilkł i zajął się układaniem ubrań w szafie.

Nie minęło piętnaście minut, jak Harry odezwał się tuż przy uchu Louis’ego.

\- A co to?

Młodszy podskoczył u wytrzeszczył oczy odwracając się. Harry najwidoczniej bezszelestnie podniósł się z łóżka i dorwał do jego malowideł.

Właśnie, malowideł.

Louis’ego przeszedł dreszcz, gdy dostrzegł, że kolor oczu Harry’ego pasuje niemal idealnie do koloru, którego sam używał.

Oblał się rumieńcem.

\- Co jest? Stoję za blisko? - spytał Harry, a na jego ustach zatańczył uśmiech.

Ale cofnął się.

\- Chciałem spytać tylko co to.

Louis’emu zaschło w gardle.

\- To… umm… no… Ja to namalowałem - zdołał z siebie wykrztusić.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Ale nie takim złośliwym. Zwyczajnym, uroczym śmiechem.

\- Tyle to się domyśliłem.

\- Sam nie wiem co to jest dokładnie. Te kolory chodziły mi po głowie, to je namalowałem - skłamał wzruszając ramionami i starając się by Harry nie poznał jego naciąganej odpowiedzi.

Lokaty zamyślił się chwilę, obejrzał jeszcze raz wierną kopię swoich oczu i odłożył je na podłogę.

\- Rozumiem.

I wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Louis’ego samego z myślami.

| Just Us |

\- Chciałbym żeby mi zwrócili moje kolczyki - mruknął Harry grzebiąc w swoim groszku. Louis uznał, że może udać się z nim na obiad by trochę lepiej poznać swego towarzysza niedoli.

\- Nosisz kolczyki? - zainteresował się szatyn, który coraz lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie starszego kolegi.

Lokaty pokiwał głową.

\- Najbardziej tęsknię za tym, który był w wardze - westchnął i odsunął od siebie talerz.

\- A twoje tatuaże coś znaczą? - kontynuował szatyn, nawet nie zauważając kiedy zjadł całego hamburgera.

\- Nie jestem kretynem, żeby naznaczać się na całe życie bez sensownego powodu, ale z drugiej strony trochę za mało się znamy bym mógł ci to wyjawić - mrugnął do niego.

Louis zdążył jedynie skinąć głową, gdy po stołówce rozniósł się wściekły wrzask. Nim się obejrzał został brutalnie wyciągnięty ze stolika i przyparty do ściany. Wszystko działo się strasznie szybko. Tak szybko, że opiekunowie zgromadzeni w stołówce wydali się Louis’emu wolni jak ślimaki.

Do ściany przypierał go, ciężko dysząc, Justin Bieber. Minę miał wściekłą. Obnażał zęby, nawet cicho warcząc.

\- Ty mały skurwielu - syknął. - Doniosłeś na mnie?! - ryknął, opluwając chłopaka.

Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić. Zesztywniał ze strachu i mógł jedynie patrzeć w twarz oprawcy, nie potrafiąc nawet odwrócić wzroku.

\- Puść go - rozległ się głos za Bieberem. Ten zdążył się jedynie zaśmiać, gdy para ogromnych rąk z impetem oderwała go od młodszego chłopaka. Louis upadł na ziemię, a Bieber został wyrzucony na środek sali.

Wszystkie oczy wpatrywały się w niego. I w Stylesa, który zmierzał powoli do Justina, przypominając polującą panterę. Ręce miał swobodnie opuszczone, ale w oczach czystą wściekłość.

Justin podniósł się z podłogi, otrzepał i zmierzył wzrokiem przeciwnika.

\- Styles… - to jedyne, co zdążył powiedzieć, bo już w następnej sekundzie Harry uderzył go z ogromną siłą w twarz, następnie w brzuch i, gdy chłopak zwijał się z bólu na podłodze, splunął na niego.

\- Nigdy więcej go nie dotykaj - oznajmił Harry. Odchodząc spokojnie wyminął opiekunów, którzy patrzyli na niego z niemałym zdziwieniem i lękiem.

Podobnie jak Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

Znasz takie uczucie, kiedy masz wrażenie jakbyś był kłodą dryfującą po wzburzonym morzu? Wszystko targa tobą jak tylko chce, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. Jesteś zdany tylko na siebie. Problemy zalewają cię jak słona woda, a jedyne, co robisz to walczysz o każdy oddech. 

Tak czuł się Louis ostatnimi czasy.

Miał fatalne samopoczucie po tym, co robił Bieber. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ zaraz po tym, jak Harry skopał mu tyłek zamknięto go w izolatce. Z relacji April wynikało, że Styles był wyjątkowo grzeczny i jedynie siedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby był zadowolony z tego, co uczynił.

April… Ona również była falą, która nie pozwalała mu oddychać. Coraz częściej jej nie było, wydawała mu się jakaś taka smutna, bledsza… Czuł, że dzieje się coś złego i, że nie może temu zapobiec.

A poza tym czuł się po ludzku samotny. Nie miał do kogo gęby otworzyć, bo Nialla przecież już nie było w Ośrodku. 

| Just Us |

Jednego dnia przechadzał się, jak to mu ostatnio weszło w nawyk, po prostu po korytarzach, machając do co poniektórych, jeśli ich lubił. I wtedy, w otoczeniu białych, niczym śnieg, ścian błysnęła jak latarnia ruda czupryna. Louis, zaintrygowany kimś nowym, ruszył za nim.

Wysoki, szczupły chłopak przemykał korytarzami niczym duch. Louis złapał go dopiero na stołówce, gdy ten gwałtownie się odwrócił i spojrzał groźnie na szesnastolatka. Górował nad nim wzrostem.

\- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? - syknął rudy, a zielone oczy błysnęły groźnie zza szkieł, które miał na nosie. Nie była to ukochana zieleń Louisa, dlatego nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia.

\- Z nudów - przyznał szczerze.

Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę, a grymas zszedł z jego piegowatej twarzy.

\- To logiczne - oznajmił i odwrócił się by odejść.

\- Nie porozmawiasz ze mną? - spytał Louis, zaskoczony taką, a nie inną reakcją chłopaka.

\- A dlaczego miałbym? - spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zaskoczeniem.

\- Po prostu? Żeby się poznać?

Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Nie widzę w tym sensu - powiedział i odszedł.

Mina Louisa wyrażała szczere zaskoczenie i szybko doszedł do wniosku, że takie, a nie inne zachowanie chłopaka musiało być częścią powodów, dla których znalazł się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

\- On jest dziwny - Louis usłyszał za sobą wysoki głos.

Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazała się nieco niższa od niego, czarnowłosa dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach. Uśmiechała się do niego.

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytał, niepewny tego, czy jego następny rozmówca nie jest przypadkiem równie aspołeczny.

\- Słyszałam jak rozmawiał z lekarzem. Ma coś z emocjami nie tak - wzruszyła ramionami. - Jestem Melissa, ale mówią mi Mess - wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Louisa.

Chłopak mile zaskoczony uścisnął ją mówiąc swoje imię.

\- Ciąłeś się? - spytała. Szatyn zarumienił się ze wstydu. Musiała zauważyć jego blizny.

\- Tak - przyznał niechętnie.

\- Masz ochotę na ciasto? Sally ma.

Nim się zorientował Mess już prowadziła go za rękę w kierunku ciast.

\- A kto to Sally? - spytał, gdy rozochocona dziewczyna nakładała sobie sernik.

\- A myślisz, że dlaczego tu jestem? Wszyscy twierdzą, że mam schizofrenię, ale ja jestem medium - oznajmiła dziewczyna, przy czym patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. - Słyszę zmarłych. Sally, za życia, uwielbiała sernik - i zaśmiała się wesoło.

Louisowi oczy niemal wyszły z oczodołów, ale z drugiej strony czego się spodziewał? Przecież otaczają go sami wariaci.

Nałożył sobie szarlotkę i usiadł obok Mess.

\- Długo tu jesteś? - spytała, mając usta pełne sernika.

\- Około dwóch miesięcy. Ty dopiero przyjechałaś? - nałożył sobie troszkę szarlotki na widelczyk i zjadł. Ciasto było pyszne.

\- Tak. Moja mama uznała, że to, co słyszę jest nienormalne i zostawiła mnie tu - w jej głosie można było usłyszeć wyrzut, jakby naprawdę wierzyła, że jest medium.

\- A co słyszysz? - może i trochę się jej bał, ale z drugiej strony był ciekaw, jak to jest.

Oczy Mess rozbłysły i straciła całkowicie zainteresowanie ciastem.

\- Głosy. Mnóstwo głosów. Niektóre głośniejsze, inne cichsze. Z kilkoma rozmawiam, reszta tylko szepcze.

Louis poczuł ciarki na ciele.

\- A - zaczął, po czym przełknął ślinę. Wpadł mu do głowy głupi pomysł. - A żywych też słyszysz?

Mess z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową.

\- Ale nie wszystkich. Tylko niektórych. Na przykład ciebie nie słyszę. Tamtego rudego też nie. Ale jak mijałam izolatkę usłyszałam urywek czyichś myśli, jednak nie sądzę abym kiedykolwiek więcej mogła je usłyszeć.

Louisa przeszedł ciepły prąd. Harry.

\- A co konkretnie usłyszałaś? - pytając, czuł jak się rumieni. - I dlaczego więcej nie usłyszysz?

Harry to taka tajemnicza osoba, byłoby fajnie czasem zajrzeć do jego głowy.

Mess wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pomyślał, że ktoś ma piękne oczy. I że błękitne, ale więcej go nie usłyszę, bo tak to już z niektórymi jest.

Louis nie wiedział, na ile może jej wierzyć, ale to i tak było miłe.

\- Jak tu jest? - spytała Mess, jednocześnie wracając do napoczętego sernika.

\- Nudno - oznajmił Louis. - Jest trochę ciekawych zajęć, ale jak się jest samemu to nudno.

\- Dlaczego jesteś sam?

Louis się zawahał. Ale ostatecznie postanowił, że Melissa zostanie jego nowym przyjacielem.

Przyjaciółką.

\- Mój przyjaciel niedawno wyszedł, a drugi siedzi w izolatce - jego relacja z Harrym nie była, co prawda, określona, ale chyba mógł nazwać to przyjaźnią.

\- W takim razie chyba myślał o twoich oczach - oznajmiła z namysłem. - Ten z izolatki. I faktycznie są ładne - uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Louis odwzajemnił gest. Może i Mess była nieco dziwna, ale to jak każdy. Jak i on.

| Just Us |

Parę dni później Harry opuścił izolatkę, ale jego kontakty z Louisem pozostały na poziomie “mamy wspólny pokój i tyle”. Chłopak był tym nieco zasmucony, bo nic się nie polepszyło nawet po tym, jak podziękował Stylesowi za ratunek. Tomlinson właściwie miał wrażenie, że Harry chciał się wycofać z relacji, która zaczęła ich łączyć, i to sprawiało mu ból.

Podczas obiadu, gdy ignorował wesołe trajkotanie Mess, która przysiadła się do niego i Harry'ego ot tak, nie był w stanie już dłużej tego wytrzymać.

\- Możesz chociaż na mnie spojrzeć? - spytał, patrząc z irytacją na lokatego. Mess zamilkła i zaczęła z zaciekawieniem im się przyglądać.

Harry podniósł wzrok znad kotleta i zawiesił go na Louisie. Chłopca przeszły dreszcze, jak zwykle, gdy on na niego patrzy.

\- Dziękuję. A mógłbyś jeszcze łaskawie czasem ze mną porozmawiać? - kontynuował. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Mess powstrzymuje się od chichotu.

\- Mógłbym - odezwał się Harry, a jego głęboki głos rozgrzał w Louisie coś w okolicach serca.

-To miło - odpowiedział Lou spuszczając wzrok.

Harry zachichotał. Louis poczuł, jak automatycznie się uśmiecha słysząc ten uroczy dźwięk.

\- Tak agresywnie zacząłeś, a teraz co?

\- A teraz się rumieni - odpowiedziała Mess. - Właśnie, to chyba dobry moment żebym się przedstawiła. Mam na imię Melissa, w skrócie Mess, zajęłam Louisa, kiedy ty byłeś nafochany - uśmiechnęła się szeroko do zielonookiego.

\- Miło mi, jestem Harry, w skrócie Harry i chciałbym go odzyskać, mogę? - odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Lou zrobił się bardziej czerwony.

Mess pokręciła głową.

\- Przywiązałam się. Możemy się podzielić?

\- Myślę, że wolałbym całego dla siebie.

Louisa zatkało. Czy Harry Styles właśnie powiedział, że chce go całego dla siebie?

\- Louis - Mess zwróciła się do zdezorientowanego chłopaka. - Jaka jest twoja orientacja? - spytała prosto z mostu.

Tomlinson myślał, że już bardziej zdziwiony być nie może, ale ta dwójka przechodziła sama siebie.

\- Ja… nie wiem - to było wszystko, co był w stanie z siebie wydusić.

\- Bierz go - oznajmiła Mess, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na Harry'ego.

Lokaty parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, Mess.

\- A proszę - uśmiechnęła się.

Louis czuł się tak zażenowany, że bardziej się chyba nie ma, ale z drugiej strony miał przyjaciół. W końcu.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry od rozmowy z Mess, stał się bardziej towarzyski. Jednak nadal miał dni, w których do nikogo się nie odzywał i patrzył na Louis'ego morderczym wzrokiem. Mniejszy chłopak to rozumiał i wybierał się wtedy do Melissy. Dziewczyna była chodzącą kupką szczęścia, emanowała swoją energią naokoło, zarażając wszystkich uśmiechem. I właśnie tego Louis potrzebował.

Podczas następnego tygodnia jego pobytu, w szpitalu pojawili się kolejni pacjenci. Louis wraz z Mess i Harry’m postanowili wybrać się, aby przywitać nowych. Szli przez korytarz, rozmawiając o wszystkim, a jednocześnie o niczym, gdy przerwał im głośny dziewczęcy krzyk. Przerażony Louis, niewiele myśląc wtulił się w Harry'ego, na co starszy natychmiastowo się spiął. Mniejszy wyczuwając reakcję Stylesa, natychmiastowo oderwał się od niego, mocno przy tym rumieniąc.  
\- P-przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem - wyjąkał, patrząc się na swoje stopy.

\- Nie no, jest dobrze - zaśmiał się Styles, zgarniając Louisa w swoje objęcia. - Wiem, że to lubisz.

Przytuleni do siebie, mając Mess przy ich boku ruszyli w stronę przeraźliwych krzyków. Nie spodziewali się zobaczyć tam pięknej i bardzo młodej dziewczyny, obezwładnionej przez cztery pielęgniarki. Miała długie, białe włosy i wielkie, przerażone, błękitne oczy. Louis był pewien, że czuła straszny ból. Jej krzyki roznosiły się echem w głowie mniejszego chłopaka. W momencie, gdy strzykawka wbiła się w delikatną skórę dziewczyny, jej krzyk ucichł. W tej samej chwili podbiegła do nich April, rzucając się Louis'emu w ramiona.

\- Witam cię słoneczko! - uśmiechnęła się.

\- April! Gdzie ty byłaś! Znowu?! - zawył, ponownie wtulając się w dziewczynę. - Tęskniłem!

\- Sprawy prywatne, Lou - westchnęła - Oh, panie Styles, co tu się dzieje?

\- April, nie rób mi tego proszę - zaśmiał się.

Pielęgniarka błądziła wzrokiem między jednym a drugim.

\- Louis, zmieniasz ludzi, kochanie! A teraz grzecznie przedstaw mi tę młodą damę - poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami, patrząc się na zdezorientowaną Mess.

Dziewczyna z wielkim uśmiechem przepchnęła się pomiędzy Harry'ego, a Louis'ego. Wystawiła rękę czekając na uścisk ze strony April.

\- Jestem Melissa, ale wszyscy mówią mi Mess. Podobno mam schizofrenię, ale ja jestem medium, serio - wyrecytowała, patrząc się prosto w oczy pielęgniarki - Jesteś na coś chora?

Wzrok April zaczął podejrzanie uciekać od ich zaciekawionych spojrzeń.

\- Umm… wystarczy tych powitań. Witaj Meli… Mess, porozmawiamy później, gdy będziesz miała przydzielanego lekarza! Żegnam was, kochani! - wybełkotała, odwracając się i odchodząc w stronę pokoju pielęgniarek.

Jej zachowanie bardzo zdziwiło Louisa, zwykle to wesoła i otwarta osoba, a uciekła przed odpowiedzią. To nie było w jej stylu. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Harry, który szturchnął jego ramię.

\- Muszę iść, mam spotkanie z panem Brownem – powiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy mniejszego - Może dzisiaj z nim pogadam.

\- Powinieneś, to miły gość, w przeciwieństwie do mojej terapeutki, która ciągle tylko opowiada o swoich kotach, z którymi, według niej, powinienem się utożsamić - zaśmiał się, po czym ruszył w stronę pokoju, zostawiając zdziwionego Harry'ego samego.

W momencie, gdy chłopak dostał nowe leki zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Comiesięczne bóle w podbrzuszu bardzo mu dokuczały dodatkowym problemem były jego humory, w jednej chwili mógł być szczęśliwy, a sekundę później płakał. Gdy Niall był jeszcze w ośrodku, śmiali się, że Louis w tych dniach przechodzi okres. W tym momencie zaczął się nad tym głęboko zastanawiać. Również miał wątpliwości co do jego relacji z Harry’m. Gdy na niego patrzył miał motyle w brzuchu, ochotę się uśmiechnąć, czuł się szczęśliwy. Nagła zmiana w zachowaniu starszego wcale mu nie pomogła, jedynie wzmocniła jego uczucia względem zielonookiego chłopaka.

|JU|

W tym samym czasie Harry szedł powolnym krokiem w kierunku gabinetu pana Browna. Nie denerwował się. Był pewny, że spotkanie minie tak, jak wszystkie inne. Będzie cicho. Zastanawiał się czy może jednak czegoś nie powiedzieć, przecież chce się stąd wydostać. Nie mógł się jednak przekonać. Z pustym wyrazem twarzy wszedł do gabinetu i nie patrząc na terapeutę usiadł na swoim miejscu.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry, Haroldzie - westchnął mężczyzna, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

\- Daruj sobie.

\- Nie mów do mnie takim tonem, proszę. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. Jak wyjdziesz stąd prędzej czy później znajdziesz się w takiej sytuacji. Będziesz musiał wiedzieć co wtedy zrobić - zaczął pan Brown - Mianowicie chodzi mi o miłość…

\- O nie! Kurwa, rozumiesz, nie! Jebie mnie ta cała miłość! Myślisz, że się w kimś zakocham? - zadrwił podnosząc się z miejsca.

Pan Brown natychmiastowo zerwał się z miejsca, łapiąc Stylesa za nadgarstek. Szyderczo się śmiejąc, posadził go ponownie na miejscu, patrząc na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Harry nigdy nie widział swojego terapeuty w takim stanie. Oczy miał całkowicie czarne, a ręce zaciśnięte w pięści.

\- Gówniarzu! Słuchaj mnie, dobrze? Ja powiem ci co mam powiedzieć i gdy skończymy będziesz mógł wyjść. Mam już dość twojego podejścia do życia! Nie rozumiesz, że nie poradzisz sobie, gdy wyjdziesz stąd? Będziesz bezradny! Zrozum to, póki masz możliwość. Chyba, że narkotyki wyżarły ci mózg, ale nie sądzę - warknął, ponownie siadając na swoim miejscu.

Ostatnie słowa mężczyzny zabolały Harry'ego najbardziej. Narkotyki były jego słabym punktem. Zawsze gdy ktoś mu to wypomina, czuje smutek. Nie sprawiało to, że się złościł, sprawiało, że miał ochotę znowu wziąć. Jednak powstrzymywała go świadomość, że jeśli z tym skończy będzie szczęśliwszy. Postanowił, się otworzyć. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, ktoś wreszcie mu pomoże. Chciał tego. Chciał pomocy.

\- Zakochałem się. Wiem co to znaczy miłość - wyszeptał patrząc się przed siebie. - Nie powiem panu w kim, ale to idealna osoba dla mnie.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że postanowiłeś mi to powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna - Chcesz mi o tej osobie opowiedzieć Haroldzie?

\- Nie jestem gotowy, ale kiedyś może panu ją przedstawię.

|JU|

Louis czuł się samotny. W momencie, gdy April zaczęła znikać zrozumiał, że nie posiada osoby, która chciałaby z nim rozmawiać. Oczywiście jest tutaj dużo ludzi, ale większość nie jest wystarczająco stabilna psychicznie, aby pomóc osobie z podobnymi problemami. Gdy brakowało mu towarzystwa przychodził do pracowni plastycznej. Tutaj czuł się bezpiecznie. Siadał przy swoim stanowisku i malował to, co przyszło mu do głowy. Zazwyczaj były to wspomnienia.

Dzisiaj postanowił namalować swój dom. Przygotował potrzebne kolory i malował. Nie zauważył kiedy z jego oczu pociekły łzy. Ich słony smak dosięgnął jego ust. Mógł przez chwilę spróbować swojego bólu. W jego głowie powstał bałagan, krzyki matki, odgłosy uderzania paskiem o skórę, zgrzyt zamka w drzwiach. Louis osunął się na podłogę, pozwalając łzom swobodnie płynąć. Nie miał siły być silny.  
W pewnym momencie do klasy weszła dziewczyna. Jej wielkie oczy rozglądały się po sali z ogromnym zaciekawieniem. Wędrowała od stanowiska do stanowiska, dotykając wszystkiego, co było w zasięgu jej wzroku. Gdy doszła do miejsca Louisa, uśmiechnęła się, przyglądając się obrazowi. Była zdecydowanie dziwną osobą. Obraz ukazywał ból, a ona była szczęśliwa, widząc ten rysunek. Po chwili ciszy odezwała się, pięknym melodyjnym głosem.

\- Namalowałeś to?

\- T-tak… - wychlipał Tomlinson.

\- Nie płacz, jest piękny. Powinieneś jednak popracować nad detalami, a raczej ich brakiem - jej szczerość była dobijająca, jednak pomocna. Zachichotała, po czym usiadła obok Louis'ego na podłodze. W tym momencie, chłopak pozwolił sobie się jej przyjrzeć. Dziewczyna była przepiękna. Jej długie czarne włosy, przyozdobione wiankiem ze sztucznych kwiatów idealnie pasowały do bladej cery. Zielone oczy - jaśniejsze niż te Harry'ego - były nadzwyczaj wesołe i pełne życia. Louis bał się odezwać, więc patrzył jedynie jak przygryzała pełną różową wargę, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. - Zapytaj. Wiem, że chcesz…

\- Przepraszam… Po prostu, jesteś bardzo podobna do mojego, umm…

\- Przyjaciela? - przerwała mu, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

\- Tak. Tak… Czemu się ciągle śmiejesz? Jesteś tutaj dla zabawy czy co?

\- Słońce, jestem szczęśliwa, że ktoś w końcu mi pomoże, tak? A w ogóle to jestem Anabelle.

\- Louis - odpowiedział, wzdychając i podnosząc się z miejsca. - Na mnie już czas, zaraz pora obiadu, nie chce się spóźnić.

\- Dobrze – westchnęła tylko.

Chłopak wypadł z sali plastycznej i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku swojej sypialni. Nie był głodny, a po spotkaniu z nią, z Anabelle, czuł się co najmniej dziwnie. Postanowił po prostu poleniuchować.

I może Harry będzie w pokoju…


	7. Chapter 7

Czasem nachodziła Louisa taka wewnętrzna pustka. Uczucie braku najważniejszej cząstki na świecie. To właśnie w tych chwilach człowiek włącza sobie komedie romantyczne, chwyta romansidła czy ogląda zdjęcia zakochanych. Choć to jedynie potęguje ból. Świadomość, że nie jest się dla nikogo ważnym może dobić.

Mess czuła, że coś jest na rzeczy. Zawsze, gdy Louis był smutny, Harry o tym wiedział. Było między nimi coś magicznego, coś, czego nawet ona nie umiała określić. Coś na kształt barwnego mostu wśród szarych krzaków rzeczywistości.

Jak na kogoś, kto rozpoznaje aury, było dla niej niezwykle trudne przebywać z nimi obojgiem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Szalały między nimi takie iskry, że czasem podskakiwała bez powodu. I choć obu znała bardzo krótko, nie umiałaby już tak po prostu bez nich funkcjonować. Z dnia na dzień stali się dla niej przyjaciółmi, niemającymi nic przeciwko jej dziwactwom.

W ciągu tych kilku dni, gdy poznawała chłopców uwielbiała przyglądać się im w stołówce. Harry zawsze siedział bokiem tak, by przodem zwracać się do Lou. Opierał przy tym głowę na lewej dłoni, prawą coś tam jedząc, i nie spuszczając wzroku z młodszego chłopaka. Jego zielone tęczówki błyszczały, a ust nie opuszczał uśmiech. Dla wtajemniczonych (takich jak ona) widać było jeszcze jego pomarańczowo-srebrną poprzetykaną czerwienią aurę oznaczającą emocje, marzycielstwo i zmysłowość. Widziała, że Harry czuł coś silnego w towarzystwie Tomlinsona i właściwie nie potrzebowała do tego dziwactw swego mózgu.

Natomiast Louis na stołówce siedział bardzo sztywno, niemal nigdy nie będąc czerwonym na twarzy i uśmiechał się lekko. Jego błękitne oczy skakały z talerza na Harry'ego i odwrotnie, raz po raz potęgując rumieniec. A jego aura zawsze jest różowo-brązowa, a oznacza poświęcenie, ostrożność, młodość, delikatność i naiwność. Aż miło patrzeć na taką mozaikę. Uzupełniali się cudownie. Mess uśmiechała się na samą myśl o tym. Czasem jednak w jej pole widzenia wkradał się Irwin i jego złoto-niebieska aura z domieszką indygo (nieograniczony potencjał, mądrość, charyzma, dojrzałość, nauczanie, kreatywność) drażniła ją. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jej własna była indygo-zielono-fioletowa (mądrość, charyzma, jasnowidztwo, uzdrowienie, umiłowanie przyrody, uduchowienie, inspiracja, świadomość).

Odkąd Tomlinson spotkał Anabelle Mess uważnie przeczesywała wzrokiem korytarze, ale nie mogła znaleźć dziewczyny, o której opowiadał Lou z lekkim przerażeniem. Wzruszyła ramionami, uznając ją za dzieło wyobraźni przyjaciela.

| Just Us |

Louis siedział na swoim łóżku po turecku, przeglądając ostatnie szkice, Mess ułożyła się na podłodze i postanowiła wzdychać do sufitu, a Harry'ego nie było. Wyszedł na kolejne spotkanie z psychologiem. Lou miał szczerą nadzieję, że ktoś pomoże chłopakowi. Logicznym było, że troszczył się o niego, a dziwne rzeczy, jakie czuł w obecności Stylesa nawet dla niego zaczęły stawać się jasne. A prócz tego znaczące spojrzenia Mess i jej krzyk:”Musisz być zakochany po uszy”, gdy pokazał wszystkie swoje malowidła, utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu. Zakochał się w Harrym. Wiedział to właściwie od pierwszej plamy na płótnie. Te wszystkie odcienie zielonego, w których zdążył zakochać się nie raz to była jedynie drobna cząstka jego współlokatora. Ale nie robił sobie nadziei na jakikolwiek związek. Jeszcze nie spotkał badboya, ćpuna po przejściach, który byłby gejem. Oni zazwyczaj bzykają pielęgniarki na odwyku, a jak tylko wyjdą na wolność uciekają przed alimentami za piątkę dzieci.

\- Naprawdę za takiego go masz? - odezwała się Mess, nie zdejmując z twarzy swojego swetra. Louis nie miał pojęcia po co go tam położyła. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skąd wiesz, co ja…

\- Myślisz na głos czasem – przerwała mu. - To jak? Serio masz go za typowego hetero, badboya i te inne bzdety?

\- Nie wiem… Chyba. – Lou wzruszył ramionami.

Mess podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i w końcu odłożyła ten nieszczęsny sweter. Jej przenikliwe błękitne oczy skanowały go.

\- To znaczy, że podejrzewasz go o przelecenie każdej tu przynajmniej raz, w tym mnie i April? - uniosła brew.

Louis wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Harry taki nie był.

\- Nie. - pokręcił głową. Mess uśmiechnęła się.

\- Widzisz. Pewnie jest równie homo jak ty – uznała, po czym położyła się ponownie.

\- Dlaczego ty właściwie leżysz na podłodze? - spytał chłopak, marszcząc czoło.

\- Bo mam taki kaprys – odparła dziewczyna. - Nigdy nie miałeś żadnych chęci, które bałeś się zrobić? - mruknęła z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Louisowi natychmiast stanęła przed oczami wizja jego i Harry'ego. Stoją, rozmawiają w stołówce. Nie, sami. Sami w sali od plastyki, tak. Louis sięga po nowy obraz, chcąc się pochwalić. Harry zabiera jego dłoń i splata ze swoją. Ma bardzo ciepłą rękę. Patrzy Lou w oczy. Nie musi nic mówić. Tommo ocenia odległość. Ma ochotę go pocałować. Czuje wypieki na twarzy. Harry nic nie robi. Lou staje na palcach i całuje zaskoczonego chłopaka. Ten oddaje pocałunek…

\- Louis! - Mess pstryknęła mu przed twarzą palcami. Chłopak zamrugał i spojrzał na nią tępo. Ta zachichotała. - Ale żeś odleciał. Co sobie wyobraziłeś?

Louis poczuł rumieniec na policzkach, na co Mess parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie takie coś, zboczuchu! - syknął, widząc jak ta śmieje się do rozpuku.

\- Okej, okej. - Dziewczyna uniosła dłonie w geście obronnym. - Co tam masz? - spytała, patrząc łapczywie na szkice.

\- Nic takiego…

\- Chyba raczej nic nowego – mruknęła Mess, chwytając kartki z zabójczą prędkością. Ku przerażeniu Lou zaczęła je przeglądać. - Harry, jego loki, jego oczy, Harry, więcej Harry'ego, o ja, Harry, April, Harry… - posłała Louisowiznudzone spojrzenie. - Serio?

Chłopak wyrwał jej kartki, uważając, by żadnej nie podrzeć. Przyjrzał się krytycznie kilku.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to Harry? - spytał, podnosząc kartkę z dosłownie czterema kreskami, które w zamyśle były nogami.

\- To proste. Tak długie i seksowne nogi, tylko Stylesa – zachichotała, na co Lou spiekł raka.

Wtem drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wszedł przez nie Harry. Ewidentnie był wściekły. Jego loki walały się po głowie w nieładzie, a zęby niemal powybijały się nawzajem. Gdyby Mess błyskawicznie nie podniosła głowy, już by ją rozdeptał.

\- Gdzie ty, kurwa, leżysz?! - syknął Styles na powitanie.

Mess obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem, a Louis znieruchomiał. Przerażali go wściekli ludzie. Przypominali dziadka. I matkę. Melissa zauważyła reakcję przyjaciela i wnerwiła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- A ty co, kurwa, zrobiłeś?! - warknęła, wstając i mierząc się z Harrym wzrokiem. Była o głowę niższa, ale w oczach Lou miała szansę wygrać to starcie.

\- Co? - burknął chłopak, nieco spokojniej, choć pokój pękał od jego złości.

\- Przestraszyłeś go – syknęła, mrużąc oczy. Harry zerknął na Louisa i jego wzrok złagodniał. Poczuł w żołądku poczucie winy. - Teraz go tul – nakazała, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Harry popatrzył chwilę na Lou, póki gniew w jego oczach nie znikł. Wtedy minął Mess i usiadł obok młodszego chłopca. Dziewczynie rozszerzyły się oczy z niedowierzania, bo chłopak z lokami naprawdę zamierzał przytulić Lou.

A Lou się trząsł. Wewnętrznie, oczywiście. Serce waliło mu diabelnie szybko, a oczy Harry'ego zdawały się wnikać w najdrobniejszą cząstkę jego jestestwa. Uśmiechał się lekko, choć dopiero co był wściekły. I wtedy to zrobił. Lou, nie Harry. Przysunął się i pocałował go. Machinalnie zamknął oczy. Albo podświadomie pamiętał z filmów, że tak się robi. Usta Harry'ego były bardzo miękkie i jakby zdezorientowane. Niepewnie docisnęły się do tych Lou, żeby potem się przekręcić w prawo i lekko otworzyć. Oddawały mu pocałunek. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz umrze. Ze szczęścia. I z zakochania.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leina: Hej! To znowu ja! Doszłyśmy do porozumienia, że póki Kirby nie nabierze weny, to ja będę sobie tu szaleć. Ona wyraziła chęć na sceny +18, do których jeszcze nie dotarłyśmy :). Tak więc zapraszam was na mój mocno fluffowy rozdział :3. Jest krótki, wiem, ale od następnego mam limit 3.5 tys. słów. Ten ma 1284 :).

W odpowiednim momencie Mess wymknęła się z pokoju. Nie była jakimś zbokiem, żeby siedzieć i gapić się na całujących się przyjaciół. Wiedziała, kiedy się wycofać. Zamknęła za sobą cichutko drzwi, po czym wsadziła ręce w kieszenie i ruszyła powolnym krokiem przez jasne korytarze. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Tak długo na to czekali. Wszyscy. I chłopcy, i ona, i April. Radość rozpierała ją boleśnie im dłużej myślała o Louisie i o tym, jak szczęśliwy musi teraz być. Podskoczyła, chichocząc.  
\- Z czego się tak cieszysz, co? - Usłyszała za sobą wyprany z emocji głos Irwina. Radość gwałtownie ją opuściła. Przewróciła oczami, po czym odwróciła się do chłopaka. Ten zmierzył ją znudzonym spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek ukrytych za grubymi szkłami.  
\- Bo mam powód – odparła, biorąc się pod boki.  
Irwin parsknął śmiechem, ale za chwilę się uspokoił.  
\- Nieważne. To i tak niepoważne. - I odszedł.  
Mess zmrużyła oczy w niedowierzaniu, po czym ruszyła w swoją stronę.  
| Just Us |  
Louis mocniej wtulił się w Harry'ego. Starszy mocno obejmował go silnymi ramionami, opierając brodę o czoło Lou. Ten czuł każdy oddech chłopaka na swojej głowie, co przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Zarówno z zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz czuł ciepło. Ogromne i nieopisane uczucia rozrywały jego drobne ciało, gdy tak tkwił nieruchomo w objęciach Stylesa. Cały czas rumieńce pokrywały jego policzki, a gdy przypomniał sobie, co zrobił, stawał się dorodnym pomidorkiem. Harry chichotał wtedy, tuląc do siebie mocniej młodszego chłopca. Zawsze udawał silnego, niewzruszonego, groźnego, a przy tym chłopaku mógł być sobą – nieszkodliwym, miłym i kochanym Harrym, którym zawsze był, póki inni go nie zniszczyli.  
Gdy ich serca biły centymetry od siebie, w końcu zgrały się w jeden wspólny rytm. Jakby cały Wszechświat w tym momencie wylegiwał się na kanapie i z miną znawcy kiwał głową, szepcząc:”Tyle się narobiłem i w końcu są razem!”.  
\- Nic nie powiesz? - spytał Harry niskim głosem, na dźwięk którego Louis zadrżał.  
\- Umm... - mruknął. Harry zachichotał.  
\- Spokojnie, nie tyle słów naraz.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i schował nos w ramię Harry'ego.  
\- Po prostu mi dobrze – wyznał po chwili ciszy. Harry, słysząc to, zamarł na sekundę, by po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko sam do siebie. Ktoś go lubił. Komuś na nim zależało. To było tak piękne, a zarazem tak nowe. Tak wyczekiwane, jak i nieznane. Ciepło rozsadzało jego skostniałe serce, a chłopak trzymany w ramionach wydał się kruchym cudem, którego należy pilnować.  
\- Jesteś... - zaczął Harry, ale jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Louis mógł potwierdzić jego pytanie. - Szczęśliwy?  
Louis nawet się nie zastanowił. Wypalił od razu, w stu procentach pewny.  
\- Tak.  
Harry'ego rozsadziła nowa fala gorących uczuć, które, choć bolesne, uwolniły miliony endorfin do krwi, wywołały najszczerszy uśmiech na jego twarzy i sprawiły, że każda sekunda wydawała się być dziełem sztuki.  
Przyciągnął do siebie ponownie Louisa, choć niemal go zgniótł, po to, by za chwilę odsunąć się, pochylić i odnaleźć jego usta. Młodszy chłopak nie był przygotowany na ten przyjemny atak czułości, dlatego cały zesztywniał i pozwolił się całować. Gdzieś po minucie Harry'emu znudziły się usta i zaczął sunąć po policzku, wzdłuż linii żuchwy do szyi. Louis zadrżał, gdy wilgotne wargi Harry'ego złożyły delikatny pocałunek pod jego uchem. Zielonooki składał miliony całusów, będących niczym uderzenia skrzydeł motyla, powoli zmierzając do obojczyków. Louis z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że zaczął mruczeć. To wszystko było dla niego tak nowe i miłe, jak dla Harry'ego. Oboje odkrywali siebie nawzajem i własne uczucia, brnąc w cielesną czułość.  
Wtem drzwi ich pokoju otworzyły się zamaszyście i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła April. Stanęła jak wryta z lekko otwartymi oczami, gapiąc się na chłopców. Louis również wytrzeszczył oczy na przybyłą, a Harry niespiesznie kontynuował swoją czynność.  
April odchrząknęła. Styles westchnął, po czym odsunął się od szyi Louisa, złożył mokry całus na jego policzku, westchnął ponownie, odwrócił się twarzą do dziewczyny i chwycił dłoń młodszego, splatając ją ze swoją  
\- Przeszkadzam wam? - spytała rudowłosa, skacząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Na jej ustach majaczył delikatny uśmieszek. Louis czuł, że wwierca też wzrok w ich połączone dłonie, na myśl których on sam znów robił się czerwony.  
\- Nie.  
\- Troszkę – odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie i zerknęli na siebie.  
April zachichotała.  
\- Pospieszę się – obiecała. - Wpadłam tylko powiedzieć, że od jutra macie normalne lekcje z innymi w skrzydle B Ośrodka. Odprowadzę was. Będzie dobrze. - Posłała im pokrzepiający uśmiech, ale Louisa i tak od razu obleciał strach.  
W szkole nikt nigdy go nie lubił, a jeśli już to zrobił – zaraz wyjeżdżał, jak Liam. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, co u niego. W każdym razie przestraszył się, że znów będzie tak źle. Wtedy poczuł, jak Harry mocniej ściska jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Nieważne jak źle będzie, ma Harry'ego.  
April rozczuliła się, patrząc na ich obu. Na Hazzę, który posyła Louisowi takie spojrzenia, że ona sama ma wrażenie, iż przeszkadza w czymś wielkim. Na Lou, który uroczo przyjmuje wszelkie czułości, wciąż łakomy na więcej. Uznała, że nie powinna dłużej tam stać i wymknęła się szybciutko, w głębi duszy zazdroszcząc im tego, co się między nimi rodzi.  
\- Coś się stało? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, obdarzając Louisa zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.  
\- N-nic... - odparł chłopak, choć wiedział, że Hazz pozna kłamstwo.  
\- Cały się spiąłeś. Coś na pewno się stało – oznajmił dobitnie zielonooki, pocierając plecy Lou w geście pocieszenia. Tomlinson spojrzał w jego oczy i czuł, że może się otworzyć.  
\- Boję się szkoły – wyrzucił z siebie te trzy słowa wyraźniej, niż sądził, że potrafi i spuścił wzrok na ich splecione dłonie.  
\- Hej. - Harry dotknął palcem wskazującym jego podbródka i zmusił, by ten spojrzał na niego. - Nie będzie tak źle. Obronię cię.  
| Just Us |  
Na szczęście lub nie Harry nie musiał bronić Louisa. W ich klasie było zaledwie parę osób, dlatego już w pierwszych minutach lekcji Loczek nazwał ją „mikroklasą”. Jeszcze zanim przekroczyli próg Harry złapał Lou za rękę i uparcie nie chciał jej puścić. Choć się nie przyznał, bał się, że za chwilę się obudzi, a Louis zniknie jak piękny sen.  
Już od drzwi wpadli na Mess, patrzącą na nich znacząco z szerokim uśmiechem. Jej czarne oczy jak zwykle były w totalnym nieładzie, a gdy nie gapiła się na nich, mierzyła wzrokiem wszystkich innych, którymi byli Irwin (na niego tak chętnie nie patrzyła), jasnowłosa Anabelle znana Louisowi z dziwnego spotkania w pracowni oraz dwójka nowych osobników: blondynka z wiankiem na głowie i rozbieganym spojrzeniem Rubella oraz bardzo wysoki i szczupły ponury Marc. Jak Louis dowiedział się z niedyskretnego szeptu Mess on miał depresję, a o niej nic nie wiadomo. Tak czy siak chłopak podziwiał osobę, która podjęła się uczenia takiej bandy.  
Harry pociągnął go na ostatnią ławkę. Gdy już usiedli objął Lou ramieniem, na co ten się zarumienił. Zielonooki jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem i potarł kciukiem policzek Louisa, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.  
Do sali weszła kobieta niewiele starsza od nich, śliczna, z szerokim uśmiechem i ciemnymi włosami okalającymi jej twarz. Przedstawiła się jako Caroline Matthews, ich nowa nauczycielka. Od początku dobrze dogadywała się z całą klasą (może prócz mamroczącego Marca i wiecznie znudzonego Irwina).  
Po swoim pierwszym prawdziwym dniu szkoły w Ośrodku Louis wrócił do pokoju z Harrym trzymającym go za rękę. To było takie naturalne, że ich splecione dłonie kołysały się między nimi, niczym więzy uczuć, których nie rozumieli. Harry śmiejący się wesoło obok napawał Louisa radością, jakiej nie znał wcześniej. Jakby wszystko miał być właśnie tak.  
Jeszcze tego samego wieczora przesunęli swoje łóżka, by móc spać blisko siebie. Nic się tej nocy nie stało, ale sam fakt snu z Harrym przytulonym do pleców był dla Louisa niesamowicie istotny i ekscytujący. Nie mógł przez to spać. Albo nie mógł spać przez ciągłe pocałunki na karku składane przez Harry'ego. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a zarazem tak powoli, jakby było zamierzone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak obiecałam - 4171 słów :3

Minęło dobrych parę miesięcy. Świat znów ożył. Zima odeszła w cholerę, a rośliny powróciły do życia, wypuszczając miliony pędów, słońce mocniej grzało, co jakiś czas budząc któregoś z uczniów przysypiających na lekcjach. Choć pani Caroline wszystko widziała i Louisa zastanawiało, dlaczego nigdy nikogo nie budziła (najczęściej przysypiał Marc) (czasem Harry). Sam Tomlinson pilnie notował, usiłując nadrobić wszystkie zaległości z dobrych kilku lat. Podpytał nawet o dodatkowe zajęcia, na co Harry westchnął teatralnie, lecz po krótkim szturchnięciu przez Mess opamiętał się.  
Mogli również wychodzić na dwór. To było cudowne uczucie. Móc wylegiwać się w słońcu bez obawy, że po powrocie zastanie się naćpaną matkę czy dziadka psychola. Louis mógł po prostu leżeć na trawie, co jakiś czas otrzepując się z legionów mrówek, trzymać ogromną dłoń Harry'ego, którego kciuk kreślił na jego drobne znaki, i nie myśleć o niczym i o nikim. Był po prostu szczęśliwy. Chyba że akurat naszła Harry'ego ochota na atak łaskotek lub Mess nie zechciała podzielić się kolejnym przerażającym snem. Zdaniem Louisa dziewczyna szybko stąd się nie wydostanie. Ale co z tego? Gdyby Melissa nie była taką wariatką, nie kochaliby jej tak bardzo. Właśnie przez swoją zwariowaną osobowość i święte przekonanie o byciu medium była taka urocza.  
Irwin tylko czasem im się naprzykrzał. Bywały momenty, gdzie Louis zauważał, jak rudzielec przygląda im się natarczywie z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że chłopak prawdopodobnie coś czuje, ale nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, dlatego nie przestaje, choć staje się to z lekka straszne. Te matowe zielone oczy gapiące się, łapczywie chłonąc każdy ruch jego i przyjaciół. Louisowi przemknęło przez myśl, że ten chłopak im zazdrości. W sumie nie dziwiłby mu się. Miał kochanego chłopaka, który niemal już nie miał ataków głodu, ani agresji, choć zdarzały mu się gorsze dni; przyjaciółkę, nieco zwariowaną, ale o to chodziło.  
Pewnego dnia Louis zorientował się, że staje się coraz bardziej normalny. Zaniepokoiło go to, lecz nigdzie nie było April, jedynej osoby mogącej go uspokoić. Bał się, że zbyt szybko wyzdrowieje i znów zostanie sam. Właściwie powoli zostawał sam. Orientował się w tyn za każdym razem, gdy otwierał usta do czerwonowłosej, a jej nie było.  
Mess kilkakrotnie próbowała mu wyjaśnić, że prawdopodobnie April ma własne problemy i dlatego wciąż jej nie ma, na co Louis reagował szklistymi oczyma i warknięciem:”Obiecała!”. W takich chwilach Mess jedynie wzruszała ramionami, a Harry z zaciśniętymi zębami głaskał jego plecy. Louis ufał April, dlatego nie mógł znieść jej nieobecności.  
Jakoś na początku tego magicznego miesiąca, jakim jest maj, rudowłosa zaczęła pojawiać się częściej. Jej twarz znów była rumiana i radosna, a ona sama nie odstępowała Louisa i jego przyjaciół na krok. Dopiero wtedy Louis poczuł, że świat jest kompletny.  
Jego relacja z Harrym również weszła na nowy poziom. W zaciszu ich wspólnego pokoju całowali się, przytulali, czasem trochę gryźli, ale Styles nigdy nie naciskał. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał wrażenie, że po tych wszystkich zdarzeniach z Bieberem Louis może bać się dotyku. Co było właściwie najdalej położonym zdaniem od prawdy. Louis niemal usychał z tęsknoty za dotykiem Harry'ego, ale wstydził się powiedzieć o tym głośno. No bo właściwie jak? „Dotknij mnie” brzmiało w jego głowie tak żałośnie... Dlatego niemal potrójnie czerpał z każdego muśnięcia dłoni, z każdego pocałunku czy uśmiechu. Zapamiętywał je bardzo dokładnie i świadomie odtwarzał w snach. A najlepsze ze wszystkiego było to, że senny Harry nie różnił się od tego prawdziwego. Dalej był uroczy, nieco zawadiacki i niebezpieczny, ale to stało się swoistą definicją Harry'ego w głowie Louisa. Czuł również, że powoli staje się uzależniony od swojego chłopaka.  
Chłopaka. To słowo wzbudzało w nim tyle silnych emocji. Wiedział, że jest dla kogoś ważny, ktoś kocha go bez powodu, a jednocześnie jest dla tego kogoś fizycznym upodobaniem. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Dlaczego Harry go chciał? Dlaczego chciał kogoś z popsutym, jak to sam Louis mawiał, umysłem, to zrozumieć umiał. Harry miał taki sam. Ale dlaczego chciał go w tym sensie? Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co w jego ciele sprawia, że Hazz czasem zapominał się w swoich pocałunkach i schodził na szyję, obojczyki czy nawet brzuch. To, że Harry był atrakcyjny nie pomagało w utrzymaniu jego drobnego ciała w stanie co najmniej przyzwoitym. Nigdy nie spytał Harry'ego, dlaczego ten go pożąda, ani nie powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej dotyku. Z jednej strony żałował, a z drugiej wiedział, że mają jeszcze mnóstwo czasu i nie ma po co przyspieszać ich relacji.  
| Just Us |  
W dniach takich jak ten Louis lubił myśleć. Leżał właśnie na kolanach Harry'ego, który siedział oparty o drzewo i bawił się jego włosami. Louis bardzo chciał myśleć, ale powolne ruchy długich palców Stylesa na jego głowie skutecznie go rozpraszały.  
– Mruczysz jak kot – skwitował Harry, uśmiechając się leniwie. Louis czuł, jak miękną mu kolana na widok tych dołeczków. Dobrze, że leżał.  
Odpowiedział uśmiechem, bo naprawdę chciał pomyśleć. Zbliżały się urodziny Mess i pragnął podarować jej coś równie wyjątkowego i dziwnego jak ona sama.  
– A ty stękasz, jakbyś nie wiem co robiła – mruknął ponownie Harry tym razem w kierunku czarnowłosej dziewczyny siedzącej koło nich w cieniu drzewa, usilnie rysującej coś w szkicowniku Louisa.  
Mess podniosła swój błękitny wzrok i posłała spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu Stylesowi. Ten jedynie wyszczerzył się. Postronny obserwator mógłby uznać, że za sobą nie przepadają. Louis jednak wiedział, że kochają się niczym rodzeństwo.  
– Naśladuję ciebie w nocy – odparła dziewczyna, powracając do swojego dzieła. Wysunęła lekko język, skupiając się.  
– Prędzej Louisa – mruknął Harry, puszczając oczko do chłopaka. Ten zaczerwienił się aż po same cebulki włosów, bo naprawdę nie było jeszcze powodów, by tak stękał.  
Tak, ale, Louis, wróć do myślenia nad prezentem. Co by chciała Mess...  
– Ładne? – odezwała się, zanim chłopak zdążył sklecić we własnej głowie pytanie. Było bardzo ciepło, co jedynie przeszkadzało w myśleniu.  
Mess uniosła szkicownik Louisa i pokazała porysowaną kartkę, nieśmiało zerkając po ich twarzach. Próbowała rysunku od kilku dni i strasznie się wciągnęła.  
– To jest... huh... – westchnął Harry i w sumie miał rację, bo kartka przypominała nieco dzieło trzylatka. Pełna była kwadratowych bohomazów pokolorowana okrutnie tęczowymi pastelami.  
– Interesujące – dodał Louis, przekręcając lekko głowę, chcąc zobaczyć więcej.  
Mess przygryzła wargę, po czym wydęła ją.  
– Chciałam jedynie urozmaicić ten szkicownik, bo ślepi Harolda jest tu aż za wiele – mruknęła, a Louis się zarumienił. – Jakbyś nie mógł skupić się na innych częściach ciała.  
Louis poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, a Harry zachichotał.  
– Jezu, nie takich, zboczuchy! – zaśmiała się Mess, uderzając Hazzę w ramię mazakiem. – Chyba nie mam zdolności w tym kierunku – westchnęła, odkładając przybory na bok. Podciągnęła sobie kolana pod brodę i popatrzyła po innych dzieciakach.  
Parę dziewczyn grało w siatkówkę, Sarah mruczała coś do swojego opiekuna, a kilku chłopców chichotało, przypatrując się Mess. Ta przewróciła oczami, ale nie na ich widok. Na podwórze wszedł właśnie Irwin. Jego ruda czupryna ostro kontrastowała z wiosenną trawą, co jedynie ukuło ją w oczy. Jęknęła cicho.  
– Tylko niech tu nie podchodzi... – szepnęła do siebie. Louis obserwował ją zaciekawiony. Zazwyczaj Melissa reagowała zupełnie inaczej na kogoś, kto nie należał do ich małej paczki. Po prostu go ignorowała albo nie była specjalnie miła. Na Irwina miała chyba szczególną alergię. Albo coś innego...  
Harry, widząc jego rozmarzony uśmieszek, pochylił się i szepnął wprost do jego ucha.  
– Myślisz o tym, co ja?  
Louis zarumienił się znów. A potem skarcił się za to.  
– Zależy o czym ty myślisz – odparł, bo miał dziwne wrażenie, że wszystko, co mówi Harry, ma jakieś ukryte, seksualne znaczenie. Albo po prostu sam miał ochotę na te wszystkie nieznane rzeczy i ich dopatrywał się w zachowaniu starszego chłopaka.  
– Mess chyba sama nie wie, że go lubi. – Oddech Harry'ego znów otoczył ucho Louisa. Ten pokiwał głową i przeniósł wzrok z Irwina zasiadającego do stolika z szachami na Melissę.  
– Mess – odezwał się. Dziewczyna przeniosła na niego posępne spojrzenie oczu niczym chmur gradowych. – Ograj go – zaproponował.  
Czarnowłosa jedynie uniosła brew.  
– No dawaj. Chyba nie dasz się pokonać walkowerem takiemu logicznemu snobowi – dodał Harry. Wiedzieli, że Mess lubi rywalizować, dlatego nie dawali jej większych szans na ominięcie ich sprytnej pułapki.  
Czarnowłosa wahała się jedynie chwilę. Potem wstała, otrzepała swoje dresowe spodnie i ruszyła w kierunku rudzielca z miną wojowniczki.  
– Hura! To teraz możemy porozmawiać o... – zaczął Louis, ale przerwały mu usta Harry'ego zdecydowanie napierające na jego własne. Wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, bo naprawdę powinni pomyśleć o tym prezencie, ale... Harry całował go właśnie niemal do góry nogami. Jak w Spidermanie! I jeśli to nie był dostatecznie dobry powód, by zapomnieć własne imię, to co nim było?  
Kędzierzawy zaprzestał zwiedzania wnętrza ust Louisa językiem po paru minutach. Odsunął się leniwie i spojrzał na chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
– Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
– N–nie szkodzi – odparł Louis. – Możesz tak częściej – dodał, na co Harry zachichotał.  
– Chodź tu – nakazał. Lou jedynie grzecznie podniósł się z pozycji leżącej i usiadł obok Hazzy, przytulając się do jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej. Starszy objął go opiekuńczo ramieniem, na co ten jedynie westchnął. – Teraz możemy myśleć – skwitował Harry.  
– Tak! O prezencie dla Mess.  
Harry zamyślił się. Louis też próbował się skupić, ale wielka ręka jego chłopaka gładząca jego ramię, raz po raz jeżdżąc palcami w górę i w dół była z lekka rozpraszająca.  
– Mógłbyś przestać mnie rozpraszać? – mruknął Louis z wyrzutem w głosie. Harry zachichotał.  
– Brzmisz jak wściekły kociak.  
– Co ty masz dziś z tymi kotami? – jęknął Lou, na co Harry odparł, że kupi mu jednego jak już opuszczą Ośrodek.  
Louis pokiwał głową ze sceptyczną miną i zrozumiał, że nad prezentem dla Mess musi pomyśleć, gdy Harry uda się na sesję do psychologa.  
| Just Us |  
Harry niechętnie wybierał się na sesję. Ociągał się, wolno zakładał buty, długo całował Lou na pożegnanie, choć miał wrócić za godzinę. Nie lubił tam chodzić, choć nie lubił to za słabe słowo. Nie znosił. Nie cierpiał tych ludzi, którzy wściubiali nos w jego prywatne życie, z kamienną miną zadając pytanie „I co dalej?” albo „Co o tym myślisz?”. Wiedział, że próbują zmusić go, by sam wynalazł odpowiedzi i wyjście z danej sytuacji, ale i tak nie znosił ich. Jakby nie mogli po prostu dać temu spokój i pomóc mu zapomnieć. Zacząć od nowa z Louisem. W ich małej bajce.  
W połowie drogi do gabinetu udał, że kopie niewidzialną piłkę. Ręce miał w kieszeniach, a na ustach gościł grymas. Nie był to do końca genialny pomysł, przecież tu są kamery i mogliby uznać, że teraz popadł w paranoję i ma przywidzenia, ale nie dbał o to. Chciał po prostu zostawić tu wszelkie emocje, wejść do tego pokoju, pogapić się przez godzinę na nowego psychologa i wyjść. Czasem zazdrościł Irwinowi. Tylko czasem, bo perspektywa nie czucia niczego przerażała go. Dobrze z bólem, samotnością, strachem i złością, ale żyć bez poczucia kochania (Lou) i bycia kochanym (przez Lou. I może trochę Mess) wydawała mu się koszmarem. Westchnął, gdy skręcał w ostatni korytarz.  
Właśnie w tym momencie ktoś chwycił jego ramię i szarpnął nim mocno.  
– Co ty, kurwa, robisz? – syknął, nim spostrzegł, kto go dotknął. Wyrwał kończynę, po czym spojrzał na oprawcę. Lub raczej oprawczynię.  
April mierzyła go surowym wzrokiem zmrużonych brązowych oczu. Rudowłosa miała dłonie wsparte na biodrach, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Spojrzenie Harry'ego złagodniało i zaraz przeprosił.  
– Co ty robisz?! – warknęła, nie zwracając uwagi na przeprosiny i puknęła go w klatkę piersiową.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie rozumiem.  
– Co ty robisz ze sobą? Z Louisem? – W jej głosie było tyle wyrzutu i troski, że, choć nadal nie rozumiał, poczuł się głupio. – Musisz się ogarnąć, Styles. Jesteś wszystkim dla tego zagubionego dzieciaka, on czuje, że nic bez ciebie nie znaczy, a ty co? Zlewasz sobie wszelkie próby pomocy. Chcesz zostać tu na zawsze, czy jak?!  
Harry otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wymyślić żadnego sensownego zdania, prócz:”Nic nie rozumiesz”.  
– On niedługo wyjdzie, wiesz? – wyznała, na co oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. – Tak. A ty zostaniesz. I to go zniszczy. Nie ma nikogo, poza tobą. Kocha cię bardziej niż cokolwiek. A ty robisz wszystko, by go zostawić. Jak śmiesz?! Jak śmiesz swoimi fanaberiami niszczyć mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bycia ważnym dla kogoś?!  
– Przestań! – Jej słowa raniły jak sztylety. Każda sylaba wypalała imię Louis na jego sercu.  
– To ty przestań! – warknęła. – Masz tam wejść i w końcu dać sobie pomóc. Przy tym pokaż, że i ty go kochasz.  
Popatrzyła jeszcze chwilę na rozsypanego Harry'ego, poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym odeszła. Chłopak wplótł dłonie w swoje włosy i pociągnął za nie. W oczach kłębiły mu się łzy.  
– Nie – powiedział do siebie. – Nie będę więcej słaby. – I pierwszy raz wszedł do gabinetu z zamiarem współpracy. Dla Louisa.  
| Just Us |  
Tymczasem Louis leżał na ich wspólnym łóżku i gapił się w sufit. Nie mógł nic wymyślić od dobrej godziny – próbował jeszcze zanim Harry wyszedł – i strasznie go to męczyło. Podrzucał w międzyczasie kulkę papieru zrobioną z listy rzeczy, których na pewno nie dadzą Mess. Ale za cholerę nie mógł wymyślić, co jej dać.  
Przekręcił się na łóżku i zatopił nos w poduszce Harry'ego. Zaciągnął się jego zapachem, niemal natychmiast przywołując wspomnienia sprzed trzech miesięcy.  
Zbliżały się urodziny Harry'ego i za nic nie mógł wymyślić, co mu dać. Mess proponowała, by przemycić tatuażystę, ale Louis uznał, że to lekkie przegięcie. Wciąż wtedy myślał, że Mess i Harry się nie znoszą, choć różnie z nimi było. Raz szczebiotali do siebie, niczym młode małżeństwo, raz nie mogli na siebie patrzeć. Ot tak.  
Ale prezent od Mess, przyznajmy to szczerze, był mniej istotny od tego od Louisa. Przecież był jego chłopakiem, powinien kupić mu coś niezwykłego... I na tym kończyły się wszelkie pomysły. Poza tym nigdy nie kupował dla nikogo prezentów. Matka nie dawała mu pieniędzy, a on nawet nie chciał nic jej dawać. To samo dziadkowi. A babci po prostu nie było sposobności nic podarować. Dlatego swój pierwszy prezent Louis chciał dać jak najlepszy.  
– Może dildo? – zaproponowała Mess, gdy leżeli na łóżku w jej pokoju. Był dużo mniejszy od tego Harry'ego i Louisa, ale dużo bardziej przytulny. Ściany miał w miętowym odcieniu (który przyprawiał Mess o mdłości, ale nikt się tym nie przejmował), a meble ciemnobrązowym, przez co idealnie pasował do właścicielki. Była ona właśnie jak lody miętowo–czekoladowe, równie słodka co dziwaczna.  
Louis niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, słysząc to.  
– No co? Ah, krępująco byłoby go używać, no tak – dodała, widząc jego minę.  
– Właściwie dlaczego sądziłaś, że on jest tym... umm... – Louis szukał odpowiedniego słowa, czerwieniąc się. To nie tak, że nie miał pojęcia o gejowskich związkach, bo miał życiowe problemy. Czytał trochę o tym, gdy dziadek insynuował cokolwiek. I tym może wzmocnił podejrzenia.  
– Uległym? Uke? Bottom? – podsuwała określenia, przekładając po raz kolejny książki na swojej mikroskopijnej półce nad łóżkiem. Louisa z lekka zatkała ilość pojęć jakimi dziewczyna się posługiwała.  
Zerknęła na niego i parsknęła śmiechem.  
– To prawdopodobnie był drugi, mniej rozgłaszany, powód dla którego mama mnie tu umieściła. Od kilku dobrych lat zaczytuję się w gejowskich romansach, czasem sięgam po coś bardziej dla dorosłych. – Mrugnęła do niego. – W razie czego, zgłaszaj się do mnie.  
Louis prawdopodobnie nie mógł stać się bardziej czerwony, ale gdy stanęła mu przed oczami wizja jego pytającego Mess o te sprawy z Harrym, jednak się taki stał.  
– I, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, nie sądzę by był bottom. Tak zarzuciłam pomysł, bo i tak lepszego nie mamy. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
Louis się uspokoił, a jego serce nie gnało już tak naładowane adrenaliną. Mess powróciła do układania swoich kilku książek.  
– Fajnie, pogadaliśmy, ale nadal nic nie mamy – mruknął Louis.  
Ostatecznie wymyślił coś banalnego w noc przed urodzinami. Nie mógł zasnąć (nie przez ogromne ramiona owinięte wokół siebie, bo był mniejszą łyżeczką) i wtedy do jego głowy wpadł ten pomysł. Pomysł, że namaluje Harry'ego.Po prostu pokaże mu jak go widzi. Chwilę to trwało nim wydostał się z plątaniny kończyn swojego chłopaka, choć naprawdę nie chciał go opuszczać, ruszył w zimny, nocny wymiar Ośrodka. Uzbrojony w kapcie i szlafrok udał się do pracowni plastycznej. Bezwstydnie zapalił światło i zabrał się za malowanie.  
Sześć godzin później obudziła go Mess, potrząsając za ramię.  
– Louis, masz niebieski policzek – skwitowała, zamiast opiekuńczo spytać czemu nie śpi w swoim łóżku.  
– Aha. – Chłopak sięgnął ręką do twarzy i niemrawo przesunął nią po policzku.  
– Posłałam Irwina po jakieś picie. Spałeś z otwartymi ustami. – Louis spróbował przełknąć ślinę. Dziewczyna miała rację, bo nie miał wcale śliny. Pokiwał głową w podziękowaniu i zerknął na swoje dzieło.  
– No no – zagwizdała Mess, podążając za nim wzrokiem.  
Było zdecydowanie jednym z najlepszych. Idealny, realistyczny Harry patrzył prosto na nich, na pierwszy rzut oka wydając się być niebezpiecznym, przy dłuższych oględzinach ukazując swoją uroczą i delikatną naturę. Taki właśnie był i to chciał mu przekazać Louis. Że kocha wszystkie jego tysiąc twarzy i one składają się na niego, dlatego nie powinien z nimi walczyć.  
Louis schylił się i podniósł płótno. Patrzył się na nie jak zahipnotyzowany i dlatego nie dostrzegł Irwina, właśnie wchodzącego do pomieszczenia.  
– Co to? – odezwał się chłopak, gdy potknął się o czyjąś sztalugę i wylał całą zawartość szklanki na malowanego Harry'ego. Louis wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy szlochem, skomleniem a wyciem. Mess syknęła coś o byciu totalnym kretynem, po czym wygoniła zdezorientowanego Irwina z pokoju. Przytuliła Louisa swoimi wątłymi ramionami i zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha, że nic się nie stało.  
Ale się stało. Nie miał prezentu.  
Teraz Louis się uśmiechał. Wtedy był zrozpaczony. Ale liczyło się teraz i właśnie teraz Louis śmiał się, bo to był pierwszy raz, gdy powiedział Harry'emu, że go kocha. Zaczął się tłumaczyć z braku prezentu, spojrzał w te dwa szmaragdy, umarł, zmartwychwstał i wyszeptał, że go kocha. Wyraz twarzy starszego był nie do opisania. Tak radosny nie był nigdy w życiu, jak w tamtej chwili. Wtedy całował i przytulał, jakby zbliżał się koniec świata.  
Ale z Mess nie dało się tak zrobić. Louis westchnął. Może i ją namaluje?  
| Just Us |  
Ostatecznie jego prezent był tak samo nieistotny jak jej w przypadku urodzin Harry'ego. April skombinowała w ich wspólnym imieniu Wielką Księgę Mediów, za co Mess podziękowała z radością w oczach i naprawdę doceniła małą laurkę od Harry'ego. W tamtej chwili wyjątkowo przypominali rodzeństwo.  
Istotny prezent pojawił się, gdy z prowizorycznego stołu na środku pokoju Harry'ego i Louisa (był większy) zniknęły już wszystkie wykradzione babeczki i tort. Zostały jedynie kanapki, ale nikt nie chciał ich jeść, bo były pełne pasztetu. April jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, tłumacząc się, że chciała wykraść pianki, ale jej się nie udało. Wtedy właśnie do pokoju ktoś zapukał. Pasjonująca partyjka Scrabble została przerwana przez ostatnią osobę, jaka mogłaby to zrobić. Przez Irwina. Irwina trzymającego w dłoniach małą paczkę zapakowaną w papier w gwiazdki. Tak napiętej atmosfery, jak gdy Mess pozwalała mu wejść do pokoju, Louis nigdy nie czuł. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie od tych rozładowań między Mess a Irwinem. Zerknął na Harry'ego. Miał równie zdezorientowaną minę.  
Irwin wyciągnął przed siebie paczuszkę, bąkając ciche:”Wszystkiego najlepszego”. Mess jedynie się na niego gapiła, próbując wyczytać cokolwiek z postawy ciała czy mimiki, ale się nie dało. To Irwin.  
Krępującą cisze przerwał dzwonek telefonu April, na co dziewczyna przeprosiła i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Mess zabrała paczkę, otworzyła ją, ale nie dała nikomu zajrzeć do środka. Uśmiechnęła się, najpierw pod nosem, potem do Irwina, który ewidentnie rozluźnił się. Louis i Harry wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Spodziewali się raczej niewybrednych komentarzy ze strony brunetki, tymczasem wydawała się ona mile zaskoczona podarkiem.  
Chwilę później dziwności całej sytuacji dodała April. Gdy tylko znów znalazła się w pokoju wszyscy rzucili się do niej. Była przeraźliwie blada i nie chciała nic nikomu powiedzieć. Przeprosiła Mess i wyszła, zostawiając nastolatków samych z myślami.  
| Just Us |  
– Naprawdę nie masz jej za złe, że zepsuła ci urodziny? – spytał Louis, wkraczając do pracowni plastycznej. Pomachał Anabelle i ruszył do swojego miejsca z Mess na plecach niczym cień.  
Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.  
– Miała powód. Dlaczego mam się gniewać za coś, co nie było jej winą?  
– Logiczne – uznał Louis, skanując przyjaciółkę czujnym spojrzeniem. – Dużo czasu spędzasz z Irwinem, co?  
Mess westchnęła i odgarnęła czarne loki na plecy.  
– Nie powiedziałabym. Nie widziałam go od moich urodzin.  
Louis zdziwił się.  
– Nie patrz tak – jęknęła. – Idę, zaraz mam dodatkowy francuski. – Cmoknęła go w policzek (co z kolei było dla niej całkiem normalne, w przeciwieństwie do logicznych argumentów) i wybiegła z pomieszczenia.  
Chwilę później do pracowni weszła znajoma drobna blondynka, prowadząca zajęcia. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do wszystkich, po czym oznajmiła.  
– Dziś dołącza do nas ktoś nowy. Rozpoczyna kolejny etap swojego leczenia. Powitajcie Irwina.  
Louisowi niemal szczęka opadła, gdy blondynka – chyba Katie – wskazała na rudzielca w okularach o grubych szkłach, który właśnie nieśmiało wkroczył do pracowni. Tym razem nie miał nieobecnego wzroku, Louis mógł wyczytać z jego twarzy zakłopotanie. Oh, czyli terapia działa. Cokolwiek on ma z głową nie tak.  
Irwin, z braku lepszego pomysłu, zajął sztalugę niegdyś należącą do Nialla, o czym Louis przypomniał sobie z lekkim żalem. Ciekawe, co u niego słychać...  
– Hej – odezwał się Irwin, czym jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył Louisa.  
– Cześć. – Uśmiechnął się Tomlinson. Rudzielec jedynie się na niego gapił. Cóż, jak widać wszelkie gesty jeszcze daleko przed nim. Louis chciał jakoś rozwinąć ich dynamiczną konwersację, ale głowę miał pustą. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i powrócił do słuchania Katie.  
Pół godziny później pół płótna miał zielonego (na co Katie przewróciła oczami z uśmiechem), całe dłonie w farbie, a włosy rozmierzwione i spocone, bo naprawdę się starał. Mieli namalować swoje idealne miejsce, a jego było zawsze zielone. Nieważne co.  
– To jest chore. – Usłyszał z boku. Zerknął w tamtym kierunku i ledwo powstrzymał chichot. Płótno Irwina pokrywały błękitne koła i kwadraty. Ale nie takie zwyczajne. Były idealnie perfekcyjne, choć Louis nigdzie nie dostrzegł przyborów geometrycznych.  
– To nie jest chore – odparł, czując się urażony. Nikt nie będzie obrażał jego pasji. – Po prostu tego nie rozumiesz – stwierdził.  
Irwin zastanowił się chwilę, przygryzając pędzel.  
– Faktycznie – uznał. – Jak ty to robisz? – spytał, zerkając na malunek Louisa.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. To po prostu ja. Wymalowuję siebie tutaj.  
Irwin zmierzył go wzrokiem, jakby był wariatem, ale przecież już byli w psychiatryku. Po chwili pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.  
– A jeśli ja składam się tylko z tego? – Machnął ręką na swoje figury. Louis zmarszczył czoło.  
– Nie możesz się składać tylko z idealnych, równych, sztucznych części. Musisz mieć jakieś emocje. Choćby miłość do tych idealnych, równych, sztucznych figur. – Uśmiechnął się do niego.  
– Całkiem mądre, ale jakoś tego nie czuję.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami. Co mógł na to poradzić.  
– Za to Mess nie ma w sobie nic równego – skwitował po chwili jego rozmówca.  
– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?  
– Ona jest jednym wielkim bałaganem, kłębkiem kolorów, emocji i ruchu. Tego jest tak wiele... Jakby przez pokój przeszło tornado. – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale w oczach miał coś, co Louis zdefiniował jako podziw. – Za dużo tego jak na moją głowę naukowca.  
– A nie od tego jest nauka? Żeby okiełznać sztuczną definicją czy równaniem nieokrzesaną i zabałaganioną rzeczywistość? – spytał Louis i sam siebie zaskoczył własnymi złotymi myślami.  
Twarz Irwina rozpromieniła się.  
– Rzeczywiście! – wykrzyknął radośnie. Radośnie. Louis ponownie wytrzeszczył oczy, a Irwin znieruchomiał. – Co to jest? – spytał, a jego głos drżał.  
– Ale co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Lou.  
– To dziwne ciepło rozlewające się w środku i sprawiające, że moje mięśnie się rozluźniają.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
– To radość, Irwin. Jesteś szczęśliwy. Albo po prostu wesoły.  
Rudowłosy pogładził się dłonią po klatce piersiowej, jakby szukał Obcego, ale z szeroko uśmiechniętymi ustami.  
– To przyjemne. Już rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie robią wszystko, by to poczuć.  
A Louis po prostu ponownie się zaśmiał, bo ten chłopak był niczym dziecko pierwszy raz poznające siebie.  
| Just Us |  
Dziś w stołówce było bardzo gwarno. Aż dziwne. Louis rozglądał się zdezorientowany i zaciekawiony, czym jest to zjawisko spowodowane, jednak nic nie wyglądało na przyczynę. Jak widać po prostu wszyscy mieli ochotę gadać. Wbił swój widelec w groszek, podczas gdy Mess kłóciła się z Harrym o przewadze elfów nad wróżkami. Tak, właśnie o to się kłócili.  
– Elfy umieją strzelać z łuku! – rzucił Harry, pewien, że ten argument da mu zwycięstwo. Mess jedynie uniosła brew.  
– Wróżki są malutkie. I tak by ich nie trafiono.  
Louis nie miał siły pytać, skąd u Harry'ego zainteresowanie literaturą fantasy, po prostu słuchał przyjaciół.  
– Elfy mają znajomości wśród roślin. Mogłyby sprawić, że twoje wróżki nie wyjdą ze swoich leśnych domków.  
Mess zamyśliła się chwilę, po czym zaśmiała się.  
– Okej, wygrałeś. Wróżki mają gorzej, bo są mniejsze, wielkościowy rasisto ty.  
Harry, dumny ze swego osiągnięcia, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął szeroko. Niby niechcący trącił kolanem Louisa. Ten jedynie przewrócił oczami.  
– Ekhem. – Rozległo się obok ich stolika. Trzy pary oczu powędrowały w kierunku głosu. Irwin niepewnie stał, trzymając swoją tacę z zupą. – Mógłbym się dosiąść? Ci nowi mnie przegonili.  
Louis skrzywił się nieco. Myślał, że chłopak wreszcie chce się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, a ta wymówka wszystko zniszczyła. Mess popatrzyła po chłopcach, po czym pokiwała głową.  
– Jacy nowi? – zainteresował się Harry.  
– Narkomani i seksoholicy. – Przewrócił oczami Irwin, na co Styles lekko się spiął. – Skorzy do bójek, choć nie rozumiem, jak można być uzależnionym od seksu w wieku osiemnastu lat.  
Wszyscy puścili jego pytanie mimo uszu i zajęli się swoim jedzeniem. Ich nowy kolega zdawał się być bardzo usatysfakcjonowany z takiego obrotu spraw. Jak na początki odczuwania czegokolwiek radził sobie nieźle. Małe kroczki.  
Louis zerknął na Harry'ego, jak ten akurat walczył ze swoim kotletem.  
– Jestem z ciebie dumny – powiedział cicho, by Mess i Irwin nie słyszeli. Harry podniósł na niego wzrok. – Jestem dumny, że się nie dajesz nałogowi, że jesteś taki miły i opanowany i niemal w ogóle mnie nie przerażasz. Jestem dumny, że dajesz się leczyć. – I obdarzył go najbardziej radosnym i pełnym czułości uśmiechem na świecie.


	10. Chapter 10

Nie minęło sporo czasu od słów April.

Louis obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o ciężkie, ale cholernie ciepłe ramię Harry'ego, które przytulało go co noc. Miał wrażenie, że stanie się coś złego. Przez chwilę miał ochotę puknąć się w głowę ze słowami:”Zmieniasz się w Mess”, ale potem pomyślał, że być może to po prostu przeczucie niedobrego obiadu i nie ma się czym specjalnie martwić.

W czasie śniadania nie miał apetytu. Wszystko jak zwykle było smaczne, April uśmiechnęła się do niego z rana, Mess wyglądała na wyjątkowo mało nawiedzoną, a Irwin nawet próbował się zachowywać po ludzku. Wszystko było dobrze. Więc co było nie tak?

No i jeszcze Harry wlepiał w niego te szmaragdowe gały, jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. To przez to jedzenie nie chciało przedostać się do żołądka, a stawało w przełyku.

\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? - wymamrotał cicho, odkładając marchwiową babeczkę z powrotem na talerz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jednocześnie wędrując wzrokiem gdzieś obok.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - dopytywał Louis, ale przerwała mu Mess.

\- On chce ci coś powiedzieć – mruknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

Louis zerknął na Harry'ego. Ten ciskał wzrokiem gromami w Mess.

\- On jest wściekły – odezwał się Irwin. Mess odłożyła książkę, po czym przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się twarzą do rudzielca.

\- Brawo, Irwin, chcesz medal?

\- Niech się uczy chłopak – wtrąciła się April, która znikąd pojawiła się obok ich stolika. Biały uniform bardzo kontrastował z jej rudymi włosami. Louis zmrużył oczy. Była jakaś bledsza.

Pielęgniarka omiotła ich wszystkich spojrzeniem z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Leczcie się, leczcie – mruknęła, po czym skierowała spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek na Louisa. - Chodź ze mną – poprosiła.

\- Gdzie? - warknął Styles. Złość na Irwina nadal mu nie przeszła. April zmierzyła go łagodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zaraz wróci, spokojnie, Harry. - Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, dodała: - Rozmawiałeś już z nim?

Jej szept zdawał się być krzykiem w uszach chłopaka. Zacisnął pięści i zignorował narastającą złość. Wypuścił z siebie powietrze, po czym pokręcił głową.

Louis wstał od stołu. Jego dziwne przeczucie z rana tylko się nasiliło. Przemknął wzrokiem po przyjaciołach. Walczący ze sobą Harry, w którego oczach widniała miłość, poirytowana, ale i zaniepokojona Mess, nawet niewzruszony i lekko zdezorientowany Irwin pasował tutaj idealnie. To była jego rodzina. Silniejsza, bo związana emocjami, nie więzami krwi. Louis piekielnie bał się ich stracić.

Poczuł drobną, ciepłą dłoń April na ramieniu i dał się poprowadzić w głąb Ośrodka. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed ciemnymi drzwiami, na których plakietka oznajmiała wszem i wobec:”Dyrektor”.

\- Coś przeskrobałem? - spytał cicho Louis, na co dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała.

Wprowadziła chłopca do pomieszczenia, po czym odezwała się:

\- Jesteśmy, panie dyrektorze.

Na fotelu za topornym biurkiem siedział dosyć niski, krępy mężczyzna z pokaźną łysiną, małymi, ciemnymi oczkami, mrugającymi zza okularów oraz bujnym zarostem na okrągłej twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, April. Witaj, Louis. - Uśmiechnął się do Tomlinsona, splatając dłonie na biurku. - Nie masz się czego obawiać, mój drogi. Chciałem ci osobiście przekazać tę dobrą wiadomość. Po niemalże roku spędzonym tutaj, wreszcie wychodzisz. Jesteś wolny, chłopcze. Wyzdrowiałeś.

Louis poczuł, jak grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. Wyzdrowiałeś. Ha! Z tego się nigdy nie wyzdrowieje. Ale to nie o to chodzi. Wyzdrowiałeś znaczy odejdź. Nie ma dla ciebie miejsca. I co on teraz zrobi? Gdzie pójdzie?

Zaczął spazmatycznie oddychać. Czuł, że osuwa się na ziemię.

\- Louis? Louis! - Głos April przebijał się przez natłok myśli.

Chłopak odepchnął ją, po czym wybiegł z gabinetu. Pędził przed siebie, walcząc z łzami i poczuciem beznadziei. Porzucenie widniało w jego świadomości i paliło oczy żywcem. Znów go porzucają.

Znalazł kotłownię. Nie wiedział do końca jak, ale wpadł tam i padł na ziemię. Zaczął płakać.

Tak rzewnych i gorących łez nie uronił odkąd zabrano go od matki. Bał się płakać przy dziadku, no i nie czuł się aż tak źle. Ale teraz... Teraz, kiedy w rękach miał wszystko, co najlepsze... Ma odejść? Bo wyzdrowiał?

Co to za chore żarty jakieś są?

\- Louis? - Głos April był cichy i łagodny. Światło wpadło do kotłowni. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął. I jak ona go tu znalazła?

Poczuł, jak dziewczyna siada koło niego i oplata ramionami kolana.

\- Też czasem tu przychodzę, wiesz? - wyznała cicho. W tle buczał piec. - To dobre miejsce, by popłakać. Tylko ty i piec. Nie zostawię cię, Louis. - Mimo twarzy ukrytej w dłoniach czuł, że April na niego patrzy. - Nie ma takiej opcji. Obiecałam, pamiętasz? Zresztą wybiegłeś zanim ogłosiliśmy ci najlepsze. Wiadomo, że nie masz dokąd wrócić, więc zgłosiłam się na twoją prawną opiekunkę przez najbliższy rok. Prawnie już prawie wszystko załatwione.

Louis poderwał się i wlepił w nią rozwarte błękitne ślepia.

\- Jak to? Będę z tobą? Nie w jakimś sierocińcu, albo z dziadkiem? - Nie wierzył jej. Miał wrażenie, że to mistyfikacja, sen, opowieść Mess. Zbyt piękne, by mogło istnieć.

\- Tak, mój mały. Tak – powiedziała, po czym przytuliła go mocno.

| Just Us |

Harry nadal był niespokojny. Mimo, że April odprowadziła bezpiecznie Louisa z powrotem do niego, ten był jakiś inny. Poruszony i milczący. Harry chciał poruszyć ten temat, ale w głowie wciąż dudniły mu słowa April, by opowiedział o sobie. Dla Louisa. Ostatnim razem stchórzył i nie był z tego dumny.

Ostatecznie zostawił Louisa w pokoju, nie pytając o nic i ruszył na swoją sesję. Aktualna psycholożka całkiem mu odpowiadała. Nie naciskała, gdy ostatnim razem powiedział tylko trochę. Być może wyczuła, że potrzebuje więcej czasu.

\- Witaj, Harry. - Uśmiechnęła się Sylvie Moore, gdy Harry przekroczył próg jej gabinetu. Wykrzywił jedynie lewą stronę ust, udając uśmiech. - To jak, porozmawiamy sobie dziś? - spytała, zakładając drobną, szczupłą nogę na nogę.

Zielonooki spojrzał na nią uważnie. Ufał jej. Ale czy dostatecznie, by opowiedzieć historię swojego życia?

Zrób to dla niego. Pokaż, że go kochasz.

\- Porozmawiamy – odpowiedział.

| Just Us |

\- Puk, puk. - Usłyszał Louis, na co parsknął śmiechem. W półotwartych drzwiach stała Mess i niewinnie wpychała swoją czarną czuprynę do środka. - Można, Loueh?

\- Jasne. - Machnął ręką.

Dziewczyna wkroczyła tanecznym krokiem do pokoju i niemal od razu rozwaliła się na złączonych łóżkach. Westchnęła. Dopiero teraz Louis zauważył pomiętą kartkę w jej dłoniach.

\- Co to? - spytał, ale Mess go zignorowała.

\- Życie jest dziwne, wiesz? - mruknęła, po czym westchnęła ponownie.

Louis uniósł brew. Była dziś dziwniejsza, niż zazwyczaj. Nachylił się do przyjaciółki.

\- Mess, dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, a ty? - odparła wesoło, w mgnieniu oka podnosząc się i patrząc wielkimi błękitnymi oczami na Louisa. Chłopak odskoczył, łapiąc się na serce.

\- Zabijesz mnie, babo – jęknął, masując klatkę piersiową. Melissa wybuchła perlistym śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu... - Poprawiła się na łóżku, siadając po turecku. Wzrok wbijała w kartkę w dłoniach. - Tata do mnie napisał.

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy, ale zaraz się opamiętał. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie relacje łączą Mess z jej ojcem. Właściwie dziewczyna wspominała tylko o mamie.

\- To dobrze? - spytał w końcu.

Mess uniosła wzrok na niego. I wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chyba. Nie widziałam go cztery lata. A teraz do mnie pisze. Dziwnie, nie sądzisz?

Louis zastanowił się chwilę, lecz przyjaciółka nie dała mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Irwin palnął, że na pewno coś chce – mruknęła, zaciskając usta. - Ale Irwin nie zna się na ludziach, prawda? - Znów przeszyła go spojrzeniem.

Patrzyła z nadzieją i strachem. Bała się. Strasznie bała się, że jej ojciec zainteresował się jej życiem tylko z egoistycznych pobudek. Pragnęła, by ktoś temu zaprzeczył.

Ale Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

\- Nie wiem, Mess. Być może Irwin ma trochę racji – przyznał ze smutkiem. - Nie znam twojego taty, a nie chcę cię okłamywać.

\- W sumie racja – westchnęła i zaczęła gapić się w sufit. - Dlaczego ten typ bez emocji musi mieć zawsze rację? - jęknęła,

Louis zaśmiał się w duchu.

\- Może właśnie dlatego, że potrafi spojrzeć obiektywnie, ma rację. Nie kierują nim emocjonalne pobudki – odparł. Mess prychnęła.

\- Nic innego niż emocje nie czyni cie człowiekiem.

\- W sumie racja – przytaknął Louis i zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Każde miało swoje rzeczy do przemyślenia i po prostu miło było myśleć obok siebie.

| Just Us |

Kiedy po obiedzie Harry nie odezwał się do Louisa ani słowem, ten zaczął serio się martwić. Odkąd wrócił od psycholożki, milczał. W końcu Tomlinson nie wytrzymał i, kiedy już byli sami, odezwał się:

\- Coś się stało, Harry? Jesteś strasznie cicho cały dzień.

Styles tylko westchnął cicho, po czym dalej patrzył tępo w ścianę. Louis fuknął. Miał tego dość. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Harry odezwał się cichym, niepewnym głosem, zupełnie innym niż zazwyczaj.

\- Opowiedziałem jej.

Louis zmrużył oczy. Ale co? Z oczu Harry'ego bił straszny smutek, który sprawiał, że młodszy chciał go mocno przytulić. Siedział jednak nieruchomo tuż za plecami swojego chłopaka.

Harry ponownie westchnął.

\- Opowiedziałem jej moje życie. - Podniósł wzrok i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Tego przeszył prąd od kręgosłupa po same czubki włosów. Zielone spojrzenie zawsze działa na niego tak samo. - I chcę opowiedzieć je tobie. - Chwycił drobne dłonie Louisa, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, udawanie.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz – mruknął Lou, ściskając jego ręce.

Harry wolno pokręcił głową.

\- Opowiem ci. Bo cię kocham. Chcę tylko byśmy siedzieli jakoś inaczej. Nie patrz na mnie.

Louis posłuchał. Puścił jego dłonie, po czym usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o łóżko. Nie miał jak zobaczyć Harry'ego. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

Hazz wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Odkąd pamiętam byliśmy sami – zaczął. Głos lekko mu drżał, ale to nie przeszkadzało w rozumieniu słów. - Ja, moja starsza o cztery lata siostra Gemma i starszy o siedem lat brat Leo. - Przy wymawianiu imienia brata głoski stwardniały w jego ustach. - Nasza mama odeszła jak byłem bardzo mały, a tata wyjechał za granicę, skąd przysyłał nam pieniądze, odkąd tylko Leo stał się w miarę dorosły. Jak się domyślasz, w domu pilnowanym przez samych nastolatków nie było za dobrze. Leo szybko zachłysnął się pieniędzmi i władzą nad nami. Gemma próbowała się wyrywać, odkąd skończyła 15 lat. Ja byłem wpatrzony w brata, więc sam również uważałem ją za głupią. Niby nie było źle. Nawet całkiem znośnie. Póki Leo nie wpadł w dziwne towarzystwo. Ojciec przysyłał coraz więcej kasy, ale coraz rzadziej dzwonił. Kiedy Gemma miała 19 lat uciekła z domu. Nie widziałem jej od ponad roku. A Leo zaczął się staczać coraz bardziej. Najpierw chodził pijany, potem naćpany. Potrafił tylko leżeć na haju przez kilka dni. Co miałem zrobić? Zacząłem podkradać mu pieniądze od ojca. Potrzebowałem uwagi, buntu. Stąd te kolczyki i tatuaże. Nie inwestowałem w naukę, nie szukałem pracy i mieszkania, by uciec, tylko kaleczyłem siebie, żeby ktoś mnie zauważył. Bardzo szczeniackie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że lubię te ozdoby. Szkoda tylko, że stworzyłem je z tak głupich powodów. Pewnego dnia do Leo przyszła grupka znajomych. Mieli wszystkie dragi, jakich nazwy kojarzyłem. Obrzuciłem ich tylko podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i poszedłem do pokoju. Wbrew pozorom zawsze byłem czysty. Widziałem, co wszelkie używki zrobiły z moim bratem, nie chciałem stać się taki sam. Ale tamtego dnia to nie ja zadecydowałem. Po piętnastu minutach do mojego pokoju wpadli znajomi Leo. Przytrzymali mnie i wmusili jakieś tabletki. Potem kazali coś wdychać. Coś wstrzykiwać. Uznali, że będzie ciekawie poobserwować kogoś nowego. Tak to się zaczęło. Mimo, że gardziłem tym, narkotyki pozwalały na chwilę się oderwać. Zacząłem je podkradać. Potem bić się, by mieć na nie pieniądze. Stoczyłem się bardziej niż Leo. Pewnej nocy zgarnęła mnie policja, a po obejrzeniu dokumentów skierowano tutaj. I tak oto jestem.

Zamilkł, jakby musiał na nowo stoczyć walkę z tymi demonami.

Louis ledwo powstrzymywał jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Było mu strasznie żal Harry'ego. Poderwał się i, nie poznając samego siebie, przytulił go z całej siły. Najpierw chłopak drgnął, przestraszony nagłym dotykiem, ale po chwili odwrócił się i sam przytulił Louisa.

Tomlinson opowiedział mu swoją historię. O matce, braku miłości, strachu, nieśmiałości, dziadkach i próbie samobójczej. Obaj siedzieli na łóżku, przywoływali demony przeszłości i płakali.

Nigdy nie czuli się tak bardzo jednością.


End file.
